


Reddie Rights!

by Srcbabies



Series: RR! Series [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ...enjoy!, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Established Relationship, Famous Eddie & Richie, M/M, Secret Relationship, Social Media, TOW Eddie tweets and regrets, Twitter, and the fans go nuts, basically Reddie flirting on Twitter, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srcbabies/pseuds/Srcbabies
Summary: The internet is suddenly obsessed with both Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier the second Eddie drags Richie on twitter via tweets. Thus, a feud begins between the two celebrities; fans quickly grabbing their popcorn and awaiting for the next ‘interaction’.Of course, no one knows the fact that they’re actually dating.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: RR! Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616041
Comments: 1181
Kudos: 1895
Collections: fuk my heart agghhh





	1. Oh Sh*t

**Author's Note:**

> I love twitter fics so of course I just had to jump on the bandwagon and write one of my own. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It started with a tweet.

A harmless tweet Eddie sent out one night while he was sitting in his living room, bored out of his mind, with Netflix waiting for him to pick something to watch on his tv. Considering how long it usually takes him in deciding what to watch (he took weeks debating whether or not Grey’s Anatomy was even worth the binge the last time he was looking for a way to kill time; it wasn’t in the end because did he really  _ need  _ another doctor show in his life?), he consulted his fans on Twitter, knowing they would come up with some good suggestions on a Saturday night.

He was right.

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

On Netflix tonight. Am bored. Recommend something. Send tweet. 

He got a kick out of the many replies that took up his notifications just minutes after he tweeted. Just as he was meticulous about every other decision in his life, he carefully read through all of them and, to his amusement, found one suggestion particularly interesting.

**Zoë Kasp💕 @Eddieisbaby**

Check out @trashmouthtozier ‘s new comedy special! It’s really funny 🤩

Eddie laughed out loud at that and quickly retweeted it.

Because,  _ of course _ , someone would recommend his boyfriend’s content _.  _ He rolled his eyes as he thought about said boyfriend. Richie was an idiot, but he was Eddie’s idiot.

They’d met a couple years back at one of Hollywood’s many award show after parties, particularly the Emmys. Both on a high after winning an award— back-to-back because fate was definitely on their side that night (or as Richie put it,  _ definitely wanting them to meet and fuck)—  _ they’d met after stumbling into each other at the open bar and exchanging their  _ congratulations  _ to one another. Eddie felt the instant sparks immediately after meeting Richie’s eyes and if Richie’s flirty demeanor after that was any indication, he felt it too.

Many shots later, they both decided that going to a Dairy Queen’s drive-thru while in a limo at 3 AM (with both their emmys shining next to each other,  _ because how fucking cute was that _ ) was a genius idea. That was until Richie thought it best to really test out the durability of their blizzards, to see if they would magically defy gravity, by holding it upside down and  _ shaking it repeatedly.  _ One could guess what happened next. 

_ “Fuck!” _

_ “Oops…driver can you pull up to the window again to get two more!” _

He really was an idiot.

But it’s not like anyone (well, anyone  _ outside _ of their friendship circle…so basically the entire world) knew that Richie was his idiot. 

They’d been going strong for about six months when they’d both realized they never went public about their relationship. Not that it really mattered to them; everyone who was important in their lives already knew about them. So they were satisfied with that. Happy that they finally figured out the reason why  _ no one  _ was harping them about their new exciting sex life (Richie mostly).

So they blissfully kept their relationship a secret then…and totally forgot about the issue until months later when a tabloid came out about Eddie dating his hunky co-star from his show. A complete lie, and besides Eddie had better taste than that.

_ (Wellll… _ )

_ “Why would they print this when you’re getting railed by me every night?” Richie asked while shoving mouthfuls of dry cereal in his mouth with his hand. Eddie scrunched his face.  _

_ “Maybe because we forgot to come out to the world again? Also, please get a fucking bowl and some milk.”  _

_ “Oh right,” Richie ignored his suggestion and continued eating. Eddie made a mental note to remind him to wash his hands later. “You know, we should really just get it over with and tell everyone you’re dating a sex god like me. The people have a right to know!”  _

_ “Yeah, I’ll get right on that babe.”  _

So it was a complete coincidence, more than a year later after the tabloid mishap, that someone would recommend to Eddie that he’d watch one of Richie’s specials. As far as any of his fans knew, Eddie had no idea who comedian Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier was. 

Even though he’d seen the special several times, Eddie played it anyway. He loved supporting his boyfriend’s work and happened to miss seeing his stupid face, sue him. Richie was away in New York at the time— performing his last show on his tour—and Eddie desperately missed him.  _ So this was going to be fun,  _ Eddie thought that night, settling in to watch Richie talk nonstop for an hour and a half. 

In hindsight, he should’ve known that that wasn’t enough for him.  _ Nooo _ , he just had to publicly tweet his thoughts about the special on twitter. 

Someone should’ve taken his phone away that night. 

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Watching @trashmouthtozier ‘s new special and his fivehead is stealing the show. #distracting #whitemegamind 

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Anyone ever tell @trashmouthtozier that he looks like that dude from Documentary Now! #identitytheftisnotajokejim 

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

I thought I went blind for a sec after seeing the glare on @trashmouthtozier ‘s fivehead #ineedsunglassesforthis 

The replies came flooding in. 

**Finnpoe’s love child 😇 @swslut**

WHAT IS THIS

**Megan T @kaspbraklove**

SJDJKSJSKS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG HIM AND TAG HIM THO😭😭😂🤣 

**Kayla loves Eddie 😝 @Kaylasmith**

someone take this mans phone away… on god

**Tozier’s toe sir 🥰🥰 @Richiesbitch**

@trashmouthtozier S I R READ THIS NONSENSE SKDJSK

**Zoë Kasp 💕 @Eddieisbaby**

oh my gOD EDDIE [disappearingpeacesign.gif]

But Eddie thought nothing of it and went to bed. His fans knew he sometimes tweeted nonsense, and what he did tweet that night was exactly that. It’s not like anything would come of this. 

He should’ve known better, but Eddie sometimes underestimated his boyfriend.

**Richie Tozier 🤡 @trashmouthtozier**

Someone has a fivehead fetish 😘 @EddieK 🙈🙈


	2. Call-out Tweet from Your Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie didn’t bother putting his phone down, because he knew it was coming. Richie wasn’t gonna stop. Their friends teased them constantly about how they were both too stubborn for their own good, never willing to lose an argument to the other. Eddie can see now why they thought that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my mistake in the first chapter, but Richie’s account is verified lol.
> 
> Here’s the second one! Don’t we just love the fact that these dumbasses don’t think things through all the time. Enjoy :D

Eddie was always a light sleeper, so it was no surprise when he had woken up to the sound of his phone getting a notification in the middle of the night. Specifically, a notification from twitter. And Eddie knew without even looking at the screen, who it would be about.

It was Richie. 

And if anyone called him a sap for having his push notifications on for his boyfriend’s account (and really,  _ only  _ his boyfriend’s account), then he would punch them. Because he stopped getting notifications from twitter a long time ago until Richie came into the picture. He’d turned it off right when he started getting big, because the excessive  _ dings!  _ frankly got on his nerves very often and he gladly never looked back. And for a while, it was a peaceful way to live his life.

That was _until_ he met Richie. If he took into account how their first unofficial date went at the drive-thru at Dairy Queen, Eddie should’ve known that his peace would end right when he clicked on the little bell icon on Richie’s account. 

So yeah, his peace was officially a thing of the past when he kept on getting notifications of Richie tweeting. Richie tweeting stupid shit like —

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Fellas, is it gay to say ‘good morning’ to your penis? #askingforafriend

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

High-five to the random woman today who gave me the stink eye while passing her on the sidewalk 🤩🤩 #same #wasitmydaddyslittleslutshirt ?

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Hell yeah I believe in birds😤

B- No

I- I

R- Fucking

D- Dont

S- #fightme @stan_uris

— 24-fucking-7. Eddie would turn it off, but he was a sentimental man, (and  _ mayyybe _ he secretly loved the way Richie would look at him with the softest expression on his face every time he heard his phone  _ ding!  _ shortly after he tweeted) so of course he left the push notifications on for Richie’s account. 

He had no regrets until that night, because waking up at 2 AM by Richie randomly tweeting was something Eddie did not enjoy at all. Especially when he barely had a few hours of sleep beforehand. Though, he supposed that that was his fault, for giving into the suggestion and rewatching a program he can basically recite from memory instead of turning in early ( _ but fuck sleep when you’re missing your boyfriend’s face! _ ). 

Still though,  _ why the fuck was his boyfriend tweeting at 2 AM? _

He unlocked his phone and clicked on the notification, taking him to the tweet in question.

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Someone has a fivehead fetish 😘 @EddieK 🙈🙈

_ Oh fuck you, babe.  _ Eddie shook his head and quickly hit the reply button, needing to have the last word for the night (morning). 

And really, hindsight is 20/20.

_ Replying to _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Is that even a real thing, or are you just making up a fetish to make yourself feel better? 🤔 Also, what the fuck?

He hit the tweet button before he fully thought his actions through.  _ Fuck it.  _ He shut his phone off and fluffed his pillow to settle back in for some fucking sleep, when he heard the telltale  _ ding!  _

_ Jesus fuck, Richie.  _ He huffed out his frustration as he grabbed his phone again, bringing the app on his screen. 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I wasn’t the one who mentioned my beautiful fivehead multiple times 🥺 Do you have something you need to confess, Eddie Spaghetti 🍝??

_ Motherfu— _ Eddie was going to kill him. 

_ (Hindsight!) _

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Your fivehead took up my entire screen 75% of the time Dickchard, it warranted the multiple complaints. 

Eddie didn’t bother putting his phone down, because he knew it was coming. Richie wasn’t gonna stop. Their friends teased them constantly about how they were both too stubborn for their own good, never willing to lose an argument to the other. Eddie can see now why they thought that…

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Your mom never complained about it when I was with her last night though 🤩 #MILF #dickgotwet

He wanted to throw his fucking phone against the wall.

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Fucking disgusting and immature dickwad. Remind me again, how old you are?

_Replying to_ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Old enough to be fucking your mom 🙈 We should get together soon, I want to get to know my future step-son #shesakeeper #daddytozier

Before he had the chance to reply, his phone rang. His answered it with a huff and heard loud laughter on the other end. Eddie hated himself for giving in so easily and cracking a smile.

“You little motherfucker—and don’t you even dare say it!” Richie snickered at that. 

“I wasn’t, I swear! But Eddie, my love, please be honest with me,” Eddie stilled at that and waited for Richie to continue. He wished he didn’t.

“Do you have a fivehead fetish?” He can just fucking  _ picture  _ the smug smile on Richie’s face. 

“I fucking hate you.” 

“I love you too Eds.”

Eddie shook his head and smiled. He really did miss him. “That’s not my name and I love too, jackass. Also, what are you doing up this late on twitter anyway?”

“Welllll, I finished my last show like a fucking boss and went backstage to go wipe the sweat off my  _ fivehead—  _ did that just make you hard babe _?—  _ anyway! Steve pulled me aside and asked me why my boyfriend was dragging me on twitter, imagine my surprise!” 

Eddie blushed. “Maybe I missed your stupid face too much and decided to watch your Netflix special again after someone had recommended it…which somehow led to my tweets…” he trailed off.

Richie had gone silent on the other end and Eddie came close to asking if he was still there when Richie finally replied in a soft voice, “I really miss you too Eds.” Eddie’s heart fluttered in response to hearing the words (but he  _ wasn’t _ a sap! No, he just…loved Richie the normal amount one should love their significant other and felt the right kind of feelings one felt around their chest area…). He didn’t bother correcting him this time. He secretly loved the nickname anyway and Richie already knew that fact.

“Can’t wait to see your fivehead in person soon.” Eddie says instead.

Richie laughed, “And I can’t wait to see you Spaghetti. I’ll be home around six tonight if the traffic isn’t too bad.”

Eddie smiled thinking about their upcoming reunion. He, for sure, did not think of the repercussions their banter on twitter will cause.

Or the fact that they will be a trending topic by the afternoon.

Stan twitter is fucking crazy.

But hindsight is 20/20. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bird tweet is inspired from this random meme I saw on Instagram the other day and I just knew it’d be the type of dumb tweet Richie would post on twitter just to annoy Stan!


	3. Daddy’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has some fun on a plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Richie and Eddie are already so deep in love and committed to each other, so NO ANGST will come their way whatsoever ;)
> 
> The only “angst” this fic will have is when stan twit makes the occasional mean comment lmao. 
> 
> So here’s the third chapter ft. a bit of the Loser’s Club (and a not-so subtle reference to a future benverly wedding) :D 
> 
> Totally recommend searching the gifs, because they’re funny reaction pieces imo. Enjoy this one!

**Loser’s Club ft. Brain Cells**

**Bill:** why are Richie and Eddie trending on twitter?

**Mike:** ??

**Ben:** Did they finally come out?

**Bill:** _ [screenshot of trending topics on Twitter. Eddie & Richie being #2] _

**Bev:** Oh my god! Ben and I are literally freaking out right now 

**Mike:** Good for them!

**Ben:** _ [poppingbottleofchampagne.gif] _

**Stan:** Guys don’t celebrate yet.

**Stan:** _ [screenshot after screenshot of the now infamous tweets that are trending] _

**Stan:** They’re idiots remember. Hence the group chat name *rolls eyes*

**Bill:** Oh good lord

**Mike:** *slams chair against table repeatedly*

**Bev:** Remind me, why did I pick Richie as my man of honor again?

———

**The Loser’s Club**

**Stan:** Dumbasses. The both of you.  _ [same screenshot of trending topics on Twitter] _

**Bev:** Agreed.

**Bill:** Yup.

**Mike:** What Stan said…

**Ben:** Sorry guys but ditto.

**Richie:** HEY LOOK MA I MADE IT😝

**Eddie:** …

**Eddie:** I can explain

———

**Stella 💜 Stiles @wolfdotwut**

...why did I wake up to see two grown ass men fighting on my tl 

**Dumpster 👶 @Ally_1999**

I DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BUT IM HAVING A BLAST READING THESE TWEETS HOLY 

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

DRAG HIM RICHIE SKNDKSJSKDJ 

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

sir @trashmouthtozier ur fivehead is magnificent 😘 Dont listen to Eddie😩

**Kaspbrak’s favorite 😝 @eddiekaspking**

EDDIE IS YOU DEAD AFTER THAT LAST ONE?!?!?! [misskeisha.video]

———

Richie couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun while on social media.

In his opinion, this was the best thing to ever happen on twitter concerning him. Shooting insults with Eddie was the highlight of his day and the cause of many of his boners so, of course, he had absolutely no problem doing it online. Now everyone could appreciate his quick wit and award-winning ( _ literally _ , he had the second Emmy to prove it, he won it after he wrote a special all about Eddie…not that anyone knew that it was about him) humor towards Eddie! 

And apparently, they did. 

He was currently having a ball reading through some of the reactions on twitter while sitting contently in first class. Paying the extra bit for WiFi on the plane was 100% worth it this time around.

After a particularly funny tweet that preached Eddie’s unique comparison ( _ I honest to god cannot unsee the white megamind eye- _ ) followed by a picture of his face photoshopped onto the character; he burst out in giggles, earning annoyed looks from those sitting around him.

“Sorry!” He meekly said.

He quickly saved the picture, making a mental note to send it to the Losers group chat later. But damn, everyone talking about it made him really want to watch the movie now. 

Since it was a cinema masterpiece obviously.

Richie glanced at the small tv screen in front of him. _Why the hell not,_ he shrugged and turned on the device to scroll through the selections, hoping to find the animated movie. 

But he found something better instead. 

Although Eddie was mainly a tv show actor (currently starring in a very popular one where he played a risk analyst of all things), he occasionally did movies. Like the one he staring at now. 

A lightbulb went off.

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Zero retweets and I’ll watch one of @EddieK ‘s movies and livetweet about it 👊

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Buckle up kiddos, it’s Daddy’s turn 😎

———

Eddie was in the middle of ranting to Bill on the phone when he heard the  _ ding!  _ coming through.

“Excuse me for one second, Bill,” he put Bill on hold and cautiously looked at his notifications. 

His eyes widened.  _ Richie for the love of god, do not make this worse. _

Another  _ ding!  _ came through.

He huffed out his frustration and went back to ranting to Bill about how this situation was so not funny.

“Stop laughing!”

———

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Eds is on screen, finally!! Mrs. K and I are so proud son 😘😘 #stepdadrights! 

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashnouthtozier**

🙈 Nude shower scene oh my! I don’t remember logging onto pornhub and typing in “twink” 🤔

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

How did it feel to be the shortest actor starring in this movie @EddieK ? #cantrelate 🤷🏻♀️

———

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

S I R 

**RIP Eddie K 😔 @RichieTo2ier**

ITS A GREAT DAY TO BE A TRASHMOUTH STAN SODKOSKSOSJ #TEAMRICHIE

**Aaron Ray @itsalwayscloudy**

[shockedpuppet.gif]

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

YES DRAG HIS UGLY ASS KING @trashmouthtozier

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I never said he was ugly 😤 

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

o h worm..? 👀

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

[lucytherobotorangutan.gif]

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

THEY FOLLOW EACH OTHER?! [screenshots of both Richie and Eddie’s follow count list]

Quoted  **@periyacht** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

W A I T OOMF MIGHT BE ONTO SUMM😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already some people connecting the dots?! Stan twitter jumps to conclusions all the time it’s so funny (but they are right this time around when it comes to reddie ;)).
> 
> Also, I sort of picture Eddie being on a show similar to Silicon Valley.


	4. Fuck you, bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reddie shenanigans.
> 
> And a subtle callback to their first date ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys! With the way things are progressing, this fic might make it to chapter 50 lol. 
> 
> Brief thanks to everyone that has commented so far! Your positive reactions keep me going!
> 
> I hope you all like this one :D

Eddie had just gotten off the phone with Bill when his publicist had called him.

And what a bizarre conversation that was. It must be opposite day… 

Thank god she didn’t call to yell at him for starting shit on twitter (a thing she did most often than not considering his impulsiveness to rant constantly about things he was passionate about; it really was a wonder his fans still stuck around after he complained about a Whole Foods’ sloppy display one morning), in fact, Rebecca found the whole thing pretty funny. 

“I’m used to the chaotic banter you and Richie have at this point,” she said, laughing into the phone.

That was something Bill had said to him as well. And also the other Losers, at one point or another in the past. 

He simply rolled his eyes after what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon alone. No one else needed to hit him over the head with it and tell him that  _ again _ . Because he fucking gets it. He can see with his own two eyes that he and Richie sometimes go a little bit crazy with their teasing, but it wasn’t his fault that his boyfriend acted like a teenager all the time and frequently joked like one! 

Sometimes Richie just needed to be reminded that he’s a dope and Eddie happily told him that. Multiple times. And each time Richie responded the same way.

“ _ But you love me either way babe!”  _ And he did. He couldn’t imagine his life without Richie and he didn’t care to. Eddie wanted to spend the rest of his life with his overgrown dope of a boyfriend.

He smiled at that thought.

But so what if their teasing led to full-blown arguments. It wasn’t his fault they both never backed down from a challenge. Though, he could admit, they should probably make it a point to make it through at least  _ one _ dinner with their closest friends without bickering. 

But honestly,  _ fuck that _ . It was fun arguing with Richie, especially when it led to them  _ working out their frustrations _ in bed…yeah.

Hearing the annoyingly familiar  _ ding!  _ come from his phone, distracted Eddie from his thoughts. 

Oh yeah, back to their so called  _ chaotic banter _ that just happened to be taking place on twitter of all things. That’s definitely a first for them. 

Actively showing the public, their entire following, just how much they loved their playful bickering. Not that the public even knew that it was playful… 

Eddie pulled up the app and clicked on Richie’s profile, reading his most recent tweets about him.

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Eds is on screen, finally!! Mrs. K and I are so proud son 😘😘 #stepdadrights! 

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashnouthtozier**

🙈 Nude shower scene oh my! I don’t remember logging onto pornhub and typing in “twink” 🤔

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

How did it feel to be the shortest actor starring in this movie @EddieK ? #cantrelate 🤷🏻♀️

_ You never even met my mom, I— _ Eddie shook his head in annoyance and pressed reply. He didn’t even think about the fact that he was possibly making this worse. 

_ C’est la-fucking-vie, we’re already too far down this rabbit hole. _

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

You don’t even fucking know my mom since you have never even met the woman, dick.

He paused before hitting the ‘reply’ button. Hmm.

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

1) You don’t even fucking know my mom since you have never even met the woman, dick. And 2) Her and Joe are already pretty fucking proud of my accomplishments so #fuckoffbro 😾

Eddie quickly hit reply this time around. He hoped to god this fucking worked. 

The response was immediate.

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I don’t need to meet her to know that she wants my PhD #mydickbejumbosized and WhO the fuck is this jOe person? #random 😝

_ Fucking got him,  _ Eddie smirked.

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

wait ..

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

JOE (AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A COM😷—COMED—C—COMEDIA🤢—I CANT🤢 EVEN SAY IT 🤢🤮) MAMA 

———

**STAN RICHIE TOZIER🤣🤣 @Richies_lovechild**

R I CH I E N O SKDSDK 

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

EDDIE JUST ENDED THIS MANS WHOLE FUCKING CAREER WITH A TWEET O H S HIT SKDJFLDKDLDL

**JoAnn 😈 @Lovelyjojo**

RICHIE TOZIER RN 💀💀💀 [picture of the Squidward begging meme]

———

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I’m quitting comedy after that last one 😔😔 showed up by a twink of all people #twinksgonewild

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Call me a twink one more time and I’ll choke you.

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie “I’m quitting comedy” Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

How? You probably can’t even reach me with your short ass 😌 #safeandsound #IMBACKBABY #verykinkytho 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

5’9” is AVERAGE for height, asshole. Also, there’s nothing kinky about wanting to murder your ass 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie “we back benches” Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Well,, when you word it like that….it makes a man think Eds 😳😳🤪 #wetalkinggays #oopsimeantguys #noididnt 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

OH FUCK YOU

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie “we back benches” Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

FUCK YOOOOUUUUUU 🤩🤩🤩

———

**Richie appreciation bot @susanlovesthetrashmouth**

@EddieK how much of a fucking loser do you have to be to come after @trashmouthtozier out of nowhere? youre a grown ass man acting like a 13 year old, GROW TF UP. Richie is 10x the person that you are and you can never match up to be the type of person that he is. fuck you. 

_ Replying to  _ **@susanlovesthetrashmouth** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Ma’am this is a Dairy Queen drive-thru 

_ Replying to  _ **@susanlovesthetrashmouth** and  **@EddieK**

**Richie “we back benches” Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Eds!! Are you TRYING to make me cry 🙈🙈😘 #AWW

_ Replying to  _ **@susanlovesthetrashmouth** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Mayhaps 👀

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS EVEN MEAN ?!?!!??!

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

I DONT EVEN KNOW WITH THIS ONE EYE-

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

IS RICHIE FLIRTING WITH EDDIE?! THIS MANS HAS A DEATH WISH [screenshots of Richie’s tweets at Eddie]

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

they legit went from saying “fuck you” to each other to t h i s ?? in the span of 5 minutes. i smell something fishy [screenshots of Richie and Eddie’s most recent tweets]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reusing some @ ‘s because sometimes I’m just not creative enough to create more lol. Comment down below if you want to be featured as a twit stan in this fic :) (name + made up @ or real one!).


	5. Many thots indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev tweets about her upcoming wedding and both Richie and Eddie reply.
> 
> The fans take notice. 
> 
> A name is coined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving along! Brief cameos from the Losers and some very 👀👀 tweets to read. 
> 
> Just in case anyone didn’t catch from the previous chapters, both Richie and Eddie are out and proud, they’re just not out as a couple :)
> 
> S/O to @writeyourownlifestory & @Mugiwara_yaxTorao who are featured as twitter stans! xx

**The Loser’s Club**

**Stan:** Jesus Christ.

**Stan:** Just fucking text each other. 

**Richie:** hoes mad 😩

_ Stan has left the group chat. _

———

He hadn’t meant for it to become a thing.

But it just  _ does _ .

Richie finally came home from the airport and Eddie had immediately threw himself in his boyfriend's arms and well… they didn’t make it to the bedroom. Not that either of them were complaining. Their couch was actually very comfy and made it easy for them to—okay, he was getting off track. Back to the shitstorm that is social media. Specifically, twitter.

It fucking becomes a thing.

Eddie honestly figured that their bickering online only happened because they were away from each other; missing each other’s teasing insults so much that they both turned to twitter to dish it out with the other in a fun way instead of texting privately. A way to pass the time before Richie came home and they could finally just be  _ them  _ in the privacy of their own home. 

And that did happen, for about five hours, because then Richie decided to randomly get out his phone while they were cuddling underneath a mountain of blankets, watching Netflix, and quickly tweeted—

**Richie “we back benches” Tozier 🤡 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Hi bitch @EddieK

_ Idiot. _

Eddie rolled his eyes and turned to him after reading the notification, “What the fuck, Richie?”

Richie simply shrugged and threw his arm around his shoulder, hugging him close to his chest, “I like fighting with you online babe. This should be our thing.” Richie brought his other arm, out stretching it and gesturing to the open air, as if suggesting they'd look at a picture in front of them. “We’ll be one of those iconic celebrity couples who fights on twitter 24/7. That’s the dream Eds!”

Eddie scrunched his face ( _ not  _ adorably by any means, nope; Richie was just a dick sometimes when he called him  _ adorable _ ). “Don’t call me that,” Richie met his gaze and his eyes were bright with mirth, Eddie cracked a smile at that. “Also, don’t we have to come out as a couple first so everyone actually knows we’re together? Because right now, we’re just two assholes who insult each other.” 

“Oh shit, I forgot we weren’t public again.”

They both burst out laughing. 

Why did they always forget that of all things?

After they calmed down, Eddie grabbed his phone again and unlocked it, bringing the bird app on his screen. He quickly typed out a response and hit reply. 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

What is it, asshole? 

“They’ll find out one way or another right?” He smirked at Richie and settled back into his arms.

That was two weeks ago. 

It has since become their thing and Eddie found it more amusing than annoying, something he found surprising considering the fact that he dreaded the ongoing  _ dings!  _ when he first got the app.

But the sound now meant Richie and  _ only  _ Richie. Who cares if he heard the sound now more than ever; his boyfriend was active on twitter and constantly teasing him.

And Eddie wouldn’t have it any other way.

———

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

As the date draws closer, I can’t help but be filled with even more excitement ❤️ I love you and can’t wait for it to be official next month @BenHanscom89 😘😘

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Ben Hanscom ✔️ @BenHanscom89**

I love you and I can’t wait either ❤️❤️

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Bill Denbrough ✔️ @bdenbrough**

Mike & I are so happy for the both of you🥳

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

This is sure to be the wedding of the year 💛 Patty sends her love again. 

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

I have my tux ready, thanks to you Bev😘

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Ugh the hets are being annoying again 😳😩😩 LOVE YA BEN & BEV 😝 #cantwait #manofhonorofthedecade 

———

**Amy 🌸 @AmyleeDeacon**

WAIT. BOTH RICHIE AND EDDIE ARE ATTENDING @MarshDesigns WEDDING ?!?!?!?? 

_ Replying to  _ **@AmyleeDeacon**

**Richie’s Toothbrush 😘 @dykephobics**

W H A T?? EXPLAIN PLS

_ Replying to  _ **@dykephobics**

**Amy 🌸 @AmyleeDeacon**

LOOK [screenshots of both Richie and Eddie’s replies to Bev’s tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@AmyleeDeacon**

**Richie’s** **Toothbrush 😘 @dykephobics**

HOLY SH YSJDJISJS WHAT THE FUCK 

Quoted  **@AmyleeDeacon** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

HOW TF DO THEY EVEN KNIW @MarshDesigns AND WHYDTF ARE THEY SUDDENLY GOING TO BE IN THE SAME PLACE ALL OF A SUDDEN SJDJSJSKEK

Quoted  **@romanovandaway** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

THE REAL QUESTION IS WHY AM I SO OBSESSED WITH THESE TWO MIDDLE AGED MEN INTERACTING ON MY TL 😩😍😍 #sendhelp

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

SAME AND NOBODY HATE BU T…. reddie 👀👀 #manythots #headFILLED

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

YES HOLYS HIT SKJDKSKDK I AM SO ON BOARD WITH THIS #REDDIE

Quoted  **@tozierhozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

OH MY G OD TO BE MUTUALS WITH A GENIUS !! #REDDIE 

Quoted  **@tozierhozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

Is everybody forgetting the fact that @trashmouthtozier has a bf who he loves very much?? He literally wrote a whole ass special about him… #yikes 

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

IKR besides who wants to ship Richie with some rude ass actor 😡 who can’t even act #thataintme #respectrichietozier #teamrichie 

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren** and  **@RTforthewin**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

Even if Richie has a bf, why is he interacting with sir kaspbrak all the fucking time 🤔🙊🙊 #richielikesthetwink #twinksstaywinning

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren** ,  **@RTforthewin** , and  **@tozierhozier**

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

**🍿👀**

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

IM BORED BITCHES. LETS DO A Q&A #senditin ! 🤣🤣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions y’all want answered from Richie? Don’t be shy! ;)
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed xxx


	6. He’s gay your honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie does a Q&A ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ALL tweets. I hope that is okay with everyone :)
> 
> Brief thank you to EVERYONE that has commented and left kudos so far! Never thought this fic would be so popular omg xx
> 
> Can anyone spot the John Mulaney reference ;)

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

IM BORED BITCHES. LETS DO A Q&A #senditin ! 🤣🤣

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

YALL ALREADY KNOW WTF TO DO HERE SKDJKSJSKS👀👀

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

THE TIME HAS COME TO GET SOME MF ANSWERS SMDNDJ 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ’s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

so whos gonna be the bold one here and spam him Eddie questions 🙊😝

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

[picture of Thanos saying,  _ “Fine. I'll do it myself.” _ ]

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

Are you currently writing any new material? 😘

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Recently finished the last leg of my tour 👊😎 so I’m currently taking the much needed break to rest my very talented brain before I dive back into writing😝 #drinkthemvitaminskids !

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

Richie Tozier bull? Iloveyou btw 😍

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Richie Tozier BULL 😳🤫 Iloveyoutoo 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**4 rabid raccoons in a trench-coat @sparrrowteeth**

Richie, what is your opinion on mlm & wlw solidarity? 

_ Replying to  _ **@sparrrowteeth**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

It’s always a positive in my book to support people and lift each other’s spirits up ❤️ It’s called a community for a reason and it’s important to love one another and treat others how you would want to be treated. #rainbowheartemoji 

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME, ITS LOVING RICHIE TOZIER HOURS 💕💕 [BadGirlsClubWow.gif]

_ Replying to  _ **@daniphantom**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH???????? 

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

if you dont mind me asking, how do you know @MarshDesigns ?😊

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht** and  **@MarshDesigns**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Bev is my bestest friend in the whole entire world! 💘💘 We met bc my manager begged me to get a stylist bc apparently I cant dress myself🤔 &voila! in walks Bev😘 That was 10 yrs ago and she has since then moved on from just being a stylist and I couldn’t be more proud of her 😍💕🙈 [Richie posts four selfies of him and Bev together, in each one of them Richie is making silly faces and Beverly just laughs at him] 

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht** ,  **@MarshDesigns** , and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

And I don’t mean to brag #yesIdo but I’m also her man of honor #BASICALLY #themostimportantperson 😏😏

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

There's still time to change that, Rich 🤷🏻♀️

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

WAIT ILL BE GOOD BEV

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

Mhmm that’s what I thought handsome 😉

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Handsome? You must be confusing me with @BenHanscom89 🙈 #suckingup #isitworking

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

Don’t sell yourself short Richie 💗 [Beverly adds on a candid picture she took herself of Richie drinking coffee on her back porch]

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

[picture of Baby Yoda screaming]

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

How much do you love your bf? 🤗❤️

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

On a scale from 1–10? 1 trillion 🤩 #loveyababe #imgonnamarryhim 🤫

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

that pretty much settles things 😌😌

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

Richie “I don’t know an Eddie” Tozier 😚

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

SKSJDKSKDKS 

———

_Replying to_ **@trashmouthtozier**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

What do you really think of @EddieK ? Are you a fan of his? 😝

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier** and  **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

My favorite topic!!!! bIG FAN 😳😳🙈 MY FIVEHEAD CANT GET ENOUGH OF THAT MAN🤣 Love you schmoopie @EddieK #stepdadrights ! 

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Jesus Christ

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

did that make you hard? 👀 #fiveheadfetish

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

I'M SO CLOSE TO BLOCKING YOU

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

HOLY FUCKINHNDMDKIDKDK

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

okay but he said he loved him 🥺🥺🥺 thats so soft oml 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

oh,, so Richie’s bold bo l d 😳

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

EDDIE AINT HAVING IT SKDJSKJDKD 

———

_Replying to_ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie’s Toothbrush 😘 @dykephobics**

Richie would you consider Eddie as more of a twink or a twunk? 😉

_ Replying to  _ **@dykephobics**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

TWINK T WI N K T W I NK. BY GOLLY MISS MOLLY,, THAT MANS IS A TWINK 😮😮😵 #twinkalert 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s Toothbrush 😘 @dykephobics**

R ICHIEMEKDKSSKS 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

E Y E DONT EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO THIS SKDJSKSKE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

OH,, SO RICHIES BOLD BO L D ….#REDDIE 🤐🤐 #imfeelingitgays

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

I CANNOT WITH THSI FUCKING MAN SJDJSJSKSJDJE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Is it ever okay to strangle a person? 🤦🏻♂️

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

how did you even find this tweet Eddie skjdkskd 

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

There’s this neat feature called “push notifications”

———

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

he’s gay your honor 💅

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

SIR,,, S IR 

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

HOKYSNDODOE WHY DOES EDDIE HAVE RICHIE ON PUSH NOTIFS SKDKSDM 

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

HOW MUCH YOU WANNA BET RICHIE HAS IT TOO IM SHDHSJEK 

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

FUCKING R E D D IE HOLY SHIT THIS MIGHT ACTUALLY BE SUMM REAL 👀

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier** and  **@ursulathegoddess**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

PLS HOLY SHIT #REDDIE

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Have you ever spilled two blizzards because you thought the upside-down thing really worked? 🤔🤔 You seem like the type… 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

😔👊

———

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

YO W H A T? 🧐 [screenshots of Richie and Eddie’s most recent tweets]

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

MUCH to think about 🤔👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much to think about indeed.
> 
> The reddie fandom is quickly forming <3 Who can blame them honestly?


	7. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets sappy.
> 
> More hints point towards Reddie 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an exciting chapter! And I’m posting hours early, what a surprise!
> 
> And yes, Hanbrough are married in this AU :D
> 
> Enjoy this one!

“You know, you’re being transparent right?” Eddie asked Richie that night after the Q & A. They were both in their room getting ready for bed after their long day of relaxing in their apartment together, away from the outside world. Richie wasn’t kidding when he said he was taking a much needed break after his tour and Eddie’s schedule, coincidentally, lined up with Richie’s this time. They were both free from their jobs at the moment. 

All the stars seem to have aligned for the both of them because everything was perfect, or at least, that’s what Eddie thought.

But he knew he was right about this.

He knew it from the moment he met Richie.

Richie may be crass at times with his incessant joking, but Eddie knew that deep down, Richie was secretly a romantic. Possibly, more of a romantic than Eddie was. He was reminded of that fact every time Richie did something so out of character (but at the same time, so _in_ character) for him. The way he would stumble through making breakfast for Eddie, when they both knew he absolutely hated the entire process. The times Richie would come home from a local show, late into the night, carrying a grocery bag full of goodies, because he wanted to gift him little presents as a _thank you_ for putting up with his constant late nights.

It was the little things that told him that this was it.

But the look of love and excitement on his face (most definitely, Eddie’s favorite milestone in their relationship) when he showed Eddie his jokes about _him_ , that Eddie couldn’t even make himself be offended by the teasing anecdotes when he knew for a fact that Richie only wanted to share his work with him and quite possibly, show a part of his heart through his jokes; subtly letting Eddie know that this was it. This, whatever they had at that moment—only a few months into their relationship—was forever for Richie. 

It was forever for Eddie too.

A  _ ding!  _ and Eddie saw the tweet.

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

On a scale from 1–10? 1 trillion 🤩 #loveyababe #imgonnamarryhim 🤫

He scrolled up and saw that a fan asked Richie how much he loved his boyfriend. 

His heart fucking fluttered.

He won’t admit it to anyone—not even to Richie because he just  _ knows  _ his asshole of a boyfriend would tease him and fuck with him until the day he dies— hell, it was hard enough to admit it to himself because he was 100%  _ not _ a sap(!), but he teared up reading the tweet.

No one else knew that Richie was talking about him, but  _ he  _ knows. It was everything to him that Richie would openly admit online his plans for Eddie, his plans for their future, for everyone else to see.

Eddie fucking loved Richie Tozier.

“But Eds! I can never hide my love for you, not even on the internet!” Richie faux complained in response. 

“They’re so going to think we’re having an affair, asshole!” He threw his pillow at Richie.

“I am though—“

“I swear to god Richie, I will walk out right now if you finish that sentence!” Richie giggled.

“Finish what, babe?” He held his hands up in surrender. Eddie merely rolled his eyes and cuddled with his boyfriend. Richie’s strong arms wrapped around his middle and he smiled at the warmth he felt from the action. 

———

**Bill Denbrough ✔️ @bdenbrough**

Look who finally joined twitter! ❤️❤️ @MikeyHanlon 

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough**

**Mike Hanlon 📚 @MikeyHanlon**

😌 Thanks for the shout-out Bill ❤️

_ Replying to  _ **@MikeyHanlon**

**Bill Denbrough ✔️ @bdenbrough**

😚

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** and  **@MikeyHanlon**

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

FINALLY 🎊

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** and  **@MikeyHanlon**

**Ben Hanscom ✔️ @BenHanscom89**

All of us are on twitter now! 

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** and  **@MikeyHanlon**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

Big mistake on your part Mike considering...🙄 but welcome buddy!

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** and  **@MikeyHanlon**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Wasn’t he obligated in the first place to shout you out? Husband to husband? 💗Welcome Mikey!

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Bill Denbrough ✔️ @bdenbrough**

Shush Eddie.

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** and  **@MikeyHanlon**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

LOSERS CLUB!! TAKING OVER TWITTER Y E S 🤩🤩

———

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

👀👀 [screenshots of Richie and Eddie responding to Bill’s tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

so first theyre following each other, then we find out theyre BOTH attending @MarshDesign ‘s wedding, now they somehow both know @bdenbrough and his husband?!?!!? 🤔 [OprahSoWhatsTheTruth.gif]

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

HOLD TF ON,,, ?!!??

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Kaspbrak’s favorite 😝 @eddiekaspking**

okay so noW IM HOOKED ☕️👀

———

**The Loser’s Club**

**Bill:** Guys

**Bill:** Your fans are clogging up my mentions

**Bev:** Lol mine too

**Eddie:** oops

**Richie:** THEY LOVE US EDDIE SPAGHETTI 😍

**Eddie:** DONt call me that

**Eddie:** ...are we still invited to the wedding?

_ Seen by everyone _

**Richie:** rude!

———

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

you know what, FUCK IT

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

Marty, I’m scared 😳

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

😈

———

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

Fuck, Marry, Kill? @trashmouthtozier Eddie’s mom, your bf, & Eddie? 💗

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

YOURE BRAVER RHAN ANY US MARINE KSNDKSJSKD 

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

IF HE ACTUALLY ANSWERRS IM GONNA S HJT MY PANTS

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

spare answer,,, mister? 🤩

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Fuck my bf cuz he bangin! 😘 Marry @EddieK (spare hand in marriage my good gentleman 🥺🥺) and Kill Spaghetti’s mom for obvious reasons #husbandrights !

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

OH MY FUCK I DIDNT THINK HED ACTUALLY—EYE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

IM GONNA HAVE A F UCKING ANEURISM 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

IM NOT EVEN GONNA SAY IT BUT YALL JUST K N O W !!!👀

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

EVERYONE GO TF HOME RICHIE JUST SAID REDDIE RIGHTS!!!

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

JFC he’s obviously joking, the fact that you would believe this is 🤡🤡 he’s a comedian for god’s sake 💀

Quoted  **@RTforthewin** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

n e ways… stan Reddie for clear skin ✨😌

———

A  _ ding!  _ and Eddie read another tweet. He smiled down at his screen but froze when a black velvet box suddenly appeared in front of him.

“So what do ya say, Eds?” 

———

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

🍦 [clip of Monica and Chandler from  _ Friends  _ dancing in their living room after they got engaged]

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

haha I didn’t know Eddie was a fan of Friends 💗

———

**The Loser’s Club**

**Bev:** G U Y S?!

**Richie:** [picture of Eddie’s hand wearing the ring]

**Bev:** OH MY GOD

**Ben:** Congrats guys!! We’re so happy for you❤️

**Bill:** Mike’s phone is dead but he’s right here and we’re both so happy to hear the news 😘😘

**Stan:** You idiots finally did it 😊❤️ Patty sends her love, of course. Congrats again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the Mondler clip because imo that would be a subtle way to announce an engagement 😉. Also, I happen to love Mondler too skjdkskd.


	8. Angery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie hates being called ‘adorable’, but wbk.
> 
> Stan twitter doesn’t. 
> 
> Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is A LOT happening in this chapter. It’s 100% chaos but that’s Reddie for you ;)
> 
> Lots of love to everyone who has commented so far. Y’all keep me going! Also, I love the suggestions so keep those coming too if y’all have some more! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie Kaspbrak was engaged.

To Richie Tozier.

_ Holy shit. _

Eddie just about shit his pants when Richie surprised him with the small velvet box in his hand. He dropped his phone so fast and barely got out a discernible nod _ ,  _ before he promptly tackled Richie on the couch and did…stuff.

Certain adult stuff with his fiancé…

Eddie shook his head and rolled his eyes,  _ jesus christ. _

…okay, so he blew Richie. But he  _ so  _ deserved it! Richie fucking proposed to him! 

And of course he would propose with a tweet. Tweeting had become their thing and Richie (being the romantic that he is) cleverly proposed to him in that format because he knew Eddie would look at the notification and read the tweet, the second he got the  _ ding!  _

He knew that Eddie would love it too.

And he did.

Eddie smiled fondly, thinking about the stupid tweet he totally screenshotted and bookmarked to keep as a sweet momento.  _ Not _ because his heart drifted every time he saw it. Nope. Just a happy little memento that came from Richie’s twitter.

He wasn’t fucking sappy, he swears.

It’s perfectly normal to want to remember this. Remember the butterfly-like feeling in his stomach he felt when he looked at the ring for the first time. Remember the emotions he’s feeling right now looking at the ring sitting atop his finger.

All because of the tweet; all because of Richie. 

So yeah, he wanted to keep the tweet and not let it get lost like the rest. Perfectly normal.

_ Just never tell the dipshit you did it. He’ll fucking tease you until the end of time.  _

Solid plan. 

A  _ ding! _ sounded from his phone suddenly and Eddie lovingly shook his head.  _ Did he ever fucking stop?  _

Eddie quickly read the new notification and automatically wished he didn’t.

Another  _ ding!  _ came through.

Eddie scrunched up his face in anger,  _ I’m going to kill him. _

_ ——— _

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I dont have an adorable boyfriend anymore 😔😔👊💔😳

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I have an adorable fiancé now 😜😜😍❤️🙈🤩❤️ #gotcha 🏆

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Amy 🌸 @AmyleeDeacon**

o h 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

guess the dream’s over ,,huh 🤡

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Tozier’s toe sir 🥰🥰 @Richiesbitch**

MY KING IS GETTING MARRIED ?!?!?!?! 🥺🌈

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

obviously im happy for Richie but,. ya know… 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

NO ONE TALK TO ME [picture of Michael Jackson walking away and hiding his face]

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

cant believe i joined the reddie fandom and then💀💀 eddie save us sir

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

😡😡😡

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Something the matter Spaghetti? 😘

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

DONT

———

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

W A IT HOLY SHIT EDDIE I WA SKIDDING 

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

B R O W H A T FFSUDKDKSJ 

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

FU C K EDDIE [HawkeyeDontGiveMeHope.gif]

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

LET ME FUCKING BREATHE WHAT ETHENFUCK

———

Oh shit.

He didn’t fucking learn from the first time?!

———

**The Loser’s Club**

**Stan:** 🙄🙄

**Stan:** Just, why?

**Richie:** ask Eds! 🤩

**Bev: 👀**

**Eddie:** I didn’t think!

**Mike:** Famous last words…?😳

**Eddie:** you KNOW I hate being called adorable, Rich

**Bill:** You hate it that much ??

**Ben:** Eddie… 

**Eddie:** DONT JUDGE ME

**Richie:** youre so hot when youre angry babe 😍 *swoon*

**Eddie:** NOT NOW RICHIE

———

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

Richie Tozier: *gets engaged*

Reddie Fandom & Eddie apparently 🤫: [DW:  _ “That sign can’t stop me because I can’t read!”  _ meme]

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

FAT FUCKING MOOD SKDSKDJ 

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

THSI IS SO TRUE OMFG NOTHING CAN STOP USNEKD🙊

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

G U Y S [screenshot showing Richie liked her tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhosier**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

FUCKSKEOEEKOE [clip of Wendy Williams fainting]

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

@EddieK reddie? 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

What the fuck is a reddie? 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I’ll text you 🙈

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

ALRIGHT WHO FUCKING TOLD KEJDKSJS

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

BRO IM JU—IM JUST SITTING HERE 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

OH H?!??

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

RICHIE DID N OT. JUST 

_ Replying to  _ **@daniphantom**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

the fact that they text i— 🥺

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

[WendyWilliamsCrying.gif]

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

@EddieK it has been brought to my attention we’re attending @MarshDesigns wedding, wanna carpool Spaghetti? 😜😜 #haha #...unless?

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

As if. 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@EddieK**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

So what time are you picking me up?

———

**The Loser’s Club**

**Bill:** [screenshot of twitter’s trending page, Reddie is #1 this time]

**Bill:** Congrats again? 

**Richie:** LMAO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Richie and Eddie are just egging them on. 
> 
> Possible Benverly wedding coverage in the next chapter! BIG stuff happening there :D


	9. Stans at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddies go crazy on twitter. What’s new really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I did not expect that much of a positive response to the last chapter! SO glad everyone liked the last one, I know I promised Benverly’s wedding in this chapter b u t I read some of the suggestions and decided to push that back a chapter and thus this marvelous chapter was born! I have a feeling peeps will like this one ;)
> 
> I love reading all of your suggestions and comments. Every comment fills my heart up with joy 💕. Hope everyone enjoys reading this one :D

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

hmm, I wonder… 🤔

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

im about to give the gays what they want stay tuned 🙊

_ Replying to  _ **@Eddiekaspbrakd**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

...I’m listening 

———

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

@trashmouthtozier stop flirting with Eddie Kaspbrak challenge 

_ Replying to  _ **@Eddiekaspbrakd** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

IM LISTENING I

_ Replying to  _ **@Eddiekaspbrakd** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Kaspbrak’s favorite 😝 @eddiekaspking**

@trashmouthtozier is paying for my hospital bills if he answers this 😤

_ Replying to  _ **@Eddiekaspbrakd**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Error 404 🛑 page not found #notpossible #idowhatiwant

_ Replying to  _ **@eddiekaspking**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

what's the total 😔

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

🤫😌😌💗

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

“not possible” 🥺🥺 HE SO ADORES EDDIE SM I CANT

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Amy 🌸 @AmyleeDeacon**

THIS M A N 😳

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

he has such a heart boner for Eddie and honestly,, same ✌️😩JSHDJD

———

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

IN LIGHT IN RICHIES RECENT TWEET, CAN WE JUST ALL APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT RICHIE IS THE ONE THATS ENCOURAGING THIS!! LIKE HE FULL ON TEASES REDDIE WHEN H E S THE ONE WITH THE FIANCÉ [Keanu Reeves takes a ten second pause to absorb a  **thought** meme]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

SO TRUE SJJDKD WE STAN A FELLOW REDDIE WARRIOR

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

THIS MAN WILDIN WHILE EDDIE SEEMS UNPHASED EJJDKSK

_ Replying to  _ **@dicktoes**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

IDK👀👀 EDDIE SEEMS TO BE UP RICHIES ASS TOO SO😏

———

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

The 🤡🤡 are acting up again… [screenshot of @blakebelively ‘s tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

a whole ass mess yikes lmao

_ Replying to  _ **@wendylouboo**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

they just dont know when to stop it’s so embarrassing 🤣🤣 he has a whole ass fiancé that he loves very much🙄 stop reaching sweeties 

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

cant wait when he releases another special and talks about his bf and not eddie ✨😌

Quoted  **@RTforthewin** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

@ me next time sweaty 

———

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

Watch me make an entire fucking thread about reddie 😩🤩 #wegoingthruitgays

_ Three days later— _

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

FUCK STUDYING FOR FINALS IM DOING THIS MF THREAD RICHIE BASICALLY GAVE ME PERMISSION SJDJSISKS 

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

AN INTELLECTUAL. THATS WHAT YOU A R E 👏👏👏

Replying to  **@periyacht**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

HAVE I SAID RHAT I LOVED YOU YET????

———

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

A Reddie Conspiracy Theory 🤫💫Okay reddies buckle up, this is gonna be a wild ride [HD pictures of Richie and Eddie]

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

Disclaimer: I’m in no way suggesting they fucking but uhh… t h e y f u c k i n g or summ👀🤷🏻♀️

|

|

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

6) Their tweets are so chill?? Like they fucking roast the shit out of each other yet… theyre never mad abt it🤔 [screenshots of Richie and Eddie’s various “heated” tweets towards each other]

|

|

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

9) The fact that Richie calls Eddie ‘Spaghetti’ like b r o [screenshots of the Spaghetti themed tweets]

|

|

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

10a) [Ben Wyatt meme:  _ “It’s about the  _ **_constant flirting_ ** _ ” _ ] [screenshots of the  _ many  _ tweets where Reddie flirted] [This piece in particular has so many parts, it went up to the letter  _ f _ ]

|

|

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

14) Richie just has no fucking filter when it comes to Eddie??? He will call this mans a twink and jokingly propose to him the next second (in the same sentence he mentions his S/O😳) [screenshot of the now infamous  _ Fuck, Marry, Kill  _ tweet]

|

|

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

17) THIS HAPPENED A WEEK AGO WHY ARE WE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS A N YMORE ?!!?! EDDIE WH A T [screenshot of Eddie reacting to Richie’s engagement tweet] 

|

|

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

18) THIS ALSO HAPPENED !!! OKAY 1. HOW TF DID HE EVEN FIND OUT AND 2. WHY IS HE SO OKAY WITH IT SJDJDJD (Bonus: they t e x t each other🥰) [screenshots of  _ reddie? 🥺  _ tweet and Richie and Eddie’s replies after that]

|

|

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

19) I just—I cant even tell if they’re joking anymore jfc [screenshots of Richie asking Eddie about carpooling and Eddie’s replies]

———

Quoted  **@periyacht** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

YOU M A D E SEVERAL POINTS OOMF 👀😩

Quoted  **@periyacht** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

THIS MIGHT BE MY FAVORITE TWITTER THREAD EVE R HO LU SHIT THEY REALLY COMING FOR OUR HEARTS HUH 🥺💗❤️😍 #reddie

Quoted  **@periyacht** ‘s tweet

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

THIS!!!! REDDIE STANS UNITE #reddie

———

**TMZ @TMZ**

Comedian Richie Tozier and emmy winner, Eddie Kaspbrak, were spotted today at LAX airport waiting to board their plane. 📸 [paparazzi shot of Richie and Eddie standing close with huge smiles on their faces while talking to each other]

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

I WASNT RESDY I WASNT R E ADY S TOOOPOP

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

NONONONO THE FUCKING HEIGHT DIFFERNCE BETWEEN THEM SIDKDMDKDEK I CANNOT FUCKING DEAL WHY ARE THEYNSO CUTE WTFF

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

THE POWER THAT THIS HAS, THE INTELLIGENCE THAT THIS HAS, THE CLEARANCE THAT THIS HAS, THE ACCESS THAT THIS HAS, THE INFLUNCE THAT THIS HAS, THE PROFILE THAT THIS HAS, THE INTERNATIONAL IMPLICATIONS THAT THIS HAS 

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

NOT TO SOUND LIKE A CHEESY OLD WHITE LADY,, BUT THIS SHIT IS BREATHTAKING BROOO 🥺🥺💕💕🥺💕🥺💕🥺🥺💕💕 

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

THEY WE R NT KIDDING IM GONNA JUMO OFF A BULIF8NND [clip of Kermit the Frog jumping off a building]

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

haha we look so much like a couple in this Spaghetti😍😍 @EddieK [same paparazzi picture of them]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

A couple of bestiesss

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

I love how you typed that out and showed it to me before hitting tweet 🥰😘 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

And I love how you thoroughly approved it and gave me a high five. 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

We’re perfect 🥺 Let’s get married 🥺🤩

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

One wedding at a time, Rich.

———

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

T HE Y NEED TO FUCKING STOP BEFORE I FAINT AND CRACK OPEN MY HEAD ICANTICANTICANTICANTICANTICANT [Spongebob meme:  _ “Ight Imma  _ **_cry_ ** _ ”] _

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

h-he calls him “Rich” i— 🥺🥺 

———

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Oil me up daddy 😻😏💦 It’s dinner time 🍽 and Im a little soup boy😩😩😳👅 chompa chompa 😝😋

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Asshole stole my phone 🤦🏻♂️ thanks @trashmouthtozier 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while listening to my reddie playlist and can I just say,, that it was so much more fun writing this out while listening to “Lover” :’))))
> 
> Benverly’s wedding IS the next chapter! Can’t wait to write THAT out 👀🤩


	10. Adorable Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loser’s Club interactions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A less hectic chapter today featuring more of the Losers because I love them so much. And I know I promised the actual wedding taking place again in this chapter but I started writing this and this chapter just got away from me lol! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this one 💕

**The Loser’s Club**

**Mike:** You guys look great today!

**Mike:** [Richie and Eddie’s recent paparazzi picture at the airport]

**Bev:** ADORABLE. THE BOTH OF YOU 🥰

**Richie:** wbk 😌 right, Eds?

**Eddie:** 😘

**Bill:** Oh, so now you’re okay with being called adorable Eddie? 😂😂

**Eddie:** Okay first of all, fuck you Bill for bringing that up

**Eddie:** Second of all, I (me, only!) hate being called adorable. I’m a grown ass man, so I should never be called that or ANYTHING along the same lines as that, christ. 

**Eddie:** also, it’s a fucking fact that Richie and I ARE adorable together I mean look yourself ^

**Eddie:** ITS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT MEANING BILL

**Richie:** YAAASSSSS DRAG HIM BABE 👏👏👏

**Ben: 👀**

**Bev: 👀**

**Mike:** 👀🍿

**Bill:** You aren’t going to defend me?!

**Mike:** Well…

**Stan:** What have I walked in on?

**Ben:** Where to start lol.

**Richie:** My mans just destroyed Billiam’s entire existence #imhorny 😻😻

**Bill:** Okay that’s an exaggeration 😳 and tmi 

**Mike:** o k

**Eddie:** This isn’t twitter, why are you using hashtags?

**Richie:** because I’m horny

**Richie:** thats my mood

**Stan:** Someone take me out.

**Eddie:** Again, this isn’t twitter! You don’t have to type out your moods!

**Stan:** Sniper, preferably.

**Richie:** but I’m horny

**Eddie:** And you need to just announce that? 

**Richie:** how else was I supposed to let everyone else know that your feisty self gets me going babe? #lolustupid 

**Eddie:** RICH

**Richie:** EDS

**Bev:** OOOKAY

**Bev:** LETS CHANGE THE SUBJECT BOYS

**Richie: 😝**

**Ben:** Has everyone checked into their hotel rooms yet?

**Bev:** Sorry that Ben and I couldn’t be there to help you all settle in today! We had brunch with his parents today and were busy with last minute preparations for tomorrow 💕

**Eddie:** Richie and I are checked in and we’re fine. Don’t worry about it Bev❤️

**Stan:** Yes! Patty and I actually checked in early and went out for the afternoon. We checked out an interesting art exhibit nearby and had lunch at a restaurant the concierge recommended. 

**Richie:** [random photo he took of Eddie resting on their hotel bed]

**Eddie:** why?

**Richie:** ye😎

**Bill:** Mike and I are settled in okay! Also, don’t be sorry about not being here💗 We’ll all see each other for the rehearsal dinner soon!

**Richie:** damn Bill you’re still alive ?!🤯 #billmachinebroke

**Mike:** He’s alive and working🤣

**Ben:** I’m glad everyone got here okay and on time ☺️☺️

**Bev:** Yes!

**Bev:** Thank you all for flying out here too of course❤️❤️ Destination weddings can be a pain but we both appreciate all of you for doing this! Love you😘

**Bill:** As if we would miss this incredible occasion, c'mon guys!

**Mike:** Losers always stick together remember? 🥳🥳

**Stan:** Yeah Bev, we wouldn’t have missed this for the world. We love you both.

**Eddie:** We do🥰

**Richie:** What everybody else said! We’re happy to be here and besides it gave Eds and I the excuse to have hotel shower sex! #roomy 

**Eddie:** i 

**Stan:** Where’s that sniper 

**Eddie:** am so sorry

**Ben:** You’re welcome..? 

**Bev:** I love you Rich 

**Bev:** Couldn’t have asked for a better man of honor 💕💕

**Richie:** Bev **🥺🥺**

**Mike:** Oh lord 😳 Did not need to know that Richie!

**Bill:** Why did you agree to spend the rest of your life with Richie again Eddie?? 

**Eddie:** Well, he’s the love of my life

**Richie:** 😍😍AWW

**Bill:** Yeah, you two are perfect for one another 💛💛💛

**Bev:** So sweet!

**Mike:** Can’t wait for that wedding!

**Ben:** Same! The last Loser’s Club wedding to celebrate together☺️

**Stan:** And it’ll be just as beautiful as yours will be :)

**Eddie:** plus he has a big dick

**Ben:** …

**Mike:** uh

**Bill:** Thanks for letting us know Eddie? 

**Stan:** I’m so close to leaving this group chat again.

**Eddie:** I DIDNT TYPE THAT

**Eddie:** I WENT TO THE RESTROOM AND LEFT MY PHONE WITH HIM

**Richie:** It’s true tho 😎

———

“We are pretty adorable together huh?” Eddie looked over at Richie and smiled. His boyfriend was currently laying on his stomach and gazing at his phone. He was staring at the picture with a soft look on his face. 

Eddie liked the picture too. A little bit too much.

Can anyone really blame him though?

He knew what his face looked like when he gazed at Richie from their countless selfies together and because their friends told him all the time he looked at Richie as if he hung the moon. And that was a pretty accurate representation if he said so himself.

Eddie just never saw it from the point of view of an outsider’s perspective. He couldn’t even be mad that it was the paparazzi who took the picture. A random individual who basically invaded their privacy as they do with all other celebrities they see out in public. He couldn’t, not when they perfectly captured both of them looking so happy and  _ good _ together, a sight Eddie had longed to see for such a long time.

An image of them both, out in public, glowing in each other’s presence. 

Eddie loved their relationship and he loved the fact that it was a secret most times than not because he was often reminded about the harsh realities of dating when you’re a celebrity. Having to constantly be subjected to countless articles and media pieces written and recorded about your relationship for the sake of others amusement and entertainment was just the norm in Hollywood. They both hated that fact and maybe that’s why he and Richie subconsciously kept their relationship away from the public eye from the very beginning. They didn’t want the world to make a big fuss about them just barely weeks into their relationship.

Eddie and Richie just wanted each other.

It was always exciting and fun going on their secret dates throughout the years too. Either it was his agent or Richie’s who arranged special accommodations for them; they had always found creative ways to sneak around while also having a pretty normal relationship at the same time. It worked out perfectly for them and it’s still working now. 

The only downside to their secrecy was all the missed premieres they never got to attend together. All the red carpets they never got to proudly walk together in support of one another because they simply weren’t out yet. 

The pictures they never got to take holding each other’s hand and smiling widely, showing the world that this was  _ them _ .

But looking at that paparazzi snapshot today, Eddie realized that they had the rest of their lives to make up for those missed opportunities. And by the look on Richie’s face, Eddie could tell that he was thinking the same thing. 

Eddie shut off his phone and moved to lay on his stomach, settling himself next to Richie and leaning over to look at the picture as well. “Yeah, we are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this one even though there was zero social media interactions in this chapter :). There will be more in the next one because I have some pretty funny and romantic things planned ❤️. 
> 
> So sorry I didn’t get to update these last few days. The holidays got away from me and distracted me from writing! I will hopefully be back on my regular schedule of writing everyday to post a lovely chapter for everyone to read and enjoy. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a happy holiday this week and enjoyed their time with their family or just read fan fiction to escape from them ;)


	11. I love you x2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a bright idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can 100% call me a fraud because this chapter still isn’t the wedding SKDKKD. This chapter got away from me I swear! The next one for sure 👀...maybe. 
> 
> ANYGAYS, ENJOY THIS ONE 💕💕💕💕

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Please don’t.”

“It’ll be funny, I swear!” 

Eddie merely shook his head and crossed his arms, “Do you just get off on my embarrassment? Is that why you tweet the things you do, dickwad?”

Richie only beamed at him in response.

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Let’s set some things straight [Video of himself looking serious while facing his camera in selfie mode. It’s clear that this is something serious from the expression on his face.  _ “Hey everyone, I just wanted to briefly address TMZ’s latest tweet about me today, featuring Eddie and I hanging out at the airport.”  _ He nods solemnly towards the camera,  _ “It just fucking bums me out to even have to say this at all but I need—“  _ Richie shakes his head determinedly and powers through with his statement.  _ “It needs to be said once and for all.”  _ He pauses for a moment and then continues,  _ “I’m not just a comedian, I’m an acclaimed Emmy winner as well—in fact! I’ve won more emmys than Eddie my love has!”  _ He leans in to stage whisper,  _ “he only has just the one…”  _ Richie shakes his head disappointedly.  _ “So, it’s a little hurtful—actually, a lot hurtful!— that TMZ failed to acknowledge my accomplishments along with Eddie’s in their caption,”  _ He wipes off a fake tear from his face and lets out a relieved sigh,  _ “Okay whew! That’s a load off my chest! Do you have something to add, schmoopie?”  _ Richie smirked after that and looked toward something off camera.

He switches the camera view; now facing toward Eddie sitting down on a bed, looking grumpy with his arms crossed.  _ “You’re a fucking asshole,”  _ Eddie deadpans. Richie loses it and belly laughs off-screen and Eddie joins in, dropping the grumpy look on his face and now looking at Richie with affection.

_ “I love you too.”  _ Richie says before the video cuts off.]

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

  1. STKOP



_ Replying to  _ **@Lettersofmwah**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

IM LITERALLY GO8NG TO HAVE A HEART ATTCK EDKSKOEO

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

THIS MF HAD US IN THE FIRST HALF IM NOT GONNA LI E DJDKDJDK

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

THEYRE TOGETHER IN THE SAME HOTEL ROOM ?¥{!?!?![¥?!?{?![}[{]^{4{}¥{¥}¥

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE KSNDKSJS SERIOUSLY IM AT MY FUCKING LIMIT WITH THESE MEN I

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

“I love you too” IM GONNA FUMCKING CALL THE COPS I CANNOT FUCKING DEAL WITH HIM S T OMOP 🥺🥺

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

WHY DO THESE TWO GROWN ASS MEN OWN MY HEART I FUCKKKS I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS NOOSKFKSLEL [Queer Eye’s Jonathan Van Ness screenshot  _ “Okay, it’s totally fine. Why am I crying?” _ ]

———

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

@EddieK SIR YOUR CRUSH ON MR. TOZIER IS SHOWING [Two photos; one is a screenshot of Eddie looking at Richie with heart eyes in the video and the second one is the now iconic airport photo]

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

[Ariana Grande And What About It.gif]

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGDSJFJGOGDJFK

———

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

S IR RKEIDE

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

IM CALLING THE COPS THIS IS GAY BEHAVIOR I CANT DJFNLSKD

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW SAY SIKE RIGHT FUCKING NOW

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

IF THEY KEEP ON CARRYING ON LIKE THIS ALL WEEKEND MY THREAD WILL GET TOO LONGWIDSKSKDMD 

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

N O T THAT THATS A BAD THING AT ALL 👀👀

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

EDDIE DONT PLAY WIT H MY HEART OH GOD 🥺❤️💕🥺💕❤️💕🥺❤️💕❤️🥺

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

REDDIE NATION HOW WE FEELING ON THIS FINE DAY 😌😌 

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

WE GOT AN I LOVE YOU FROM RICHIE AND T H I S FROM EDDIE 🥰🥰🥳 WE EATING GOOD THIS WEEKEND [screenshot of Eddie’s recent tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

I DIED AND HAVE ASCENDED TO HEAVEN WBU SKDJSKJD

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

P L US THE FUCKING FACT THAT THEYRE STILL HANGING OUT TOGETHER AT THIS MOMENT WHSHDKDJDK

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

REDDIE RIGHTS REDDIE RIGHTS REDDIE MF RIGHTS

———

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

He has a fucking fiancé but sure have your fun homewrecker

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin** and  **@EddieK**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

Absolutely uncalled for, wtf is wrong with you?

Replying to  **@Lettersofmwah** and  **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

Im only just saying what we’re all thinking ☕️

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin** and  **@EddieK**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

Why dont you lay off and stop trying to cause shit. Richie wont thank you himself for defending his fucking honor honey 🙄

———

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

Whether you ship the idea of reddie or just like them as friends, can we all just agree that peeps (richie stans mostly 🤢) should stop calling Eddie a homewrecker and insulting him on the daily for just existing jfc. Its obvious hes close with Richie and it’s a fucking fact—

_ Replying to  _ **@Lettersofmwah**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

—that Richie (!!!) ADORES Eddie, so can everyone stop being petty over nothing & respect BOTH of them and support a wonderful friendship instead.

_ Replying to  _ **@Lettersofmwah**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

THANK YOUUUUU 🙏🏻

_ Replying to  _ **@Lettersofmwah**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

SAY IT LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK 👏👏👏

_ Replying to  _ **@Lettersofmwah**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

Exactly and like,, if Eddie really was a homewrecker or THAT bad of a person, Richie wouldnt constantly gush about him so 💅👀

_ Replying to  _ **@Lettersofmwah**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

doesnt change the fact that Eddie is an asshole who insults Richie 24/7

_ Replying to  _ **@wendylouboo**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

If Richie really had a problem w/ the way Eddie talked to him, then they wouldnt be friends in the first place. Stop looking for reasons to hate on Eddie boo

———

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

Dont you have a problem with Eddie constantly being mean to you @trashmouthtozier ?

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

[screenshot of The Office’s Michael Scott  _ “You don’t have all the facts.” —“(Which are?)” —“I love him.” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@Rtforthewin** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

also if Eddie is being mean to me its because I 150% deserve it 😎

———

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

Case closed 😌😌

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

WE LEGIT GOT TWO “I LOVE YOU”s STRAIGHT FROM RICHIES MOUTH IN ONE FUCKING DAY 😍😍 [screenshot image _“I am_ ** _breaking down_** _please be quiet”_ ]

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

Richie “Captain of the Eddie Kaspbrak defense squad” Tozier ✨🥺

———

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

We know you love Eddie but can you stop and come down for dinner please jesus christ @trashmouthtozier

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Stop yelling at me sir 😔👊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie’s so close to tweeting their sextape I swear. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s faithfully keeping up with this one! I swear we would still be on chapter 5 rn if I didn’t have the motivation from all your kind words 🤩❤️❤️.


	12. No More Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan isn’t too happy when the fans drag him into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about weddings since I have never been to one like I legit thought rehearsal dinners lasted hours omg skjdkskd. The only reason why I even know that rehearsal dinners are stressful is based on Friends so 😝. 
> 
> Newscaster voice: Are we ever gonna get to Benverly’s actual wedding? Find out tonight @ 10
> 
> Enjoy this one ❤️❤️

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

We know you love Eddie but can you stop and come down for dinner please jesus christ @trashmouthtozier

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Stop yelling at me sir 😔👊

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Tozier’s toe sir 🥰🥰 @Richiesbitch**

hold up 😳

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch**

**Tozier’s toe sir 🥰🥰 @Richiesbitch**

coULD THIS BE?????? UH—🤭

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

W H A T NO FUCKING WAY NONONONO

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

wait nO

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch** and  **@toziersfivehead**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

i [clip of Usher meme  _ “Man quit playing with me, stop playing…” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Tozier’s toe sir 🥰🥰 @Richiesbitch**

I DONT EVEN KNOOWWWWW 

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

very sus 🤔🤔

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

[Mariah Carey I can’t read suddenly. I don’t know.gif]

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

o h?

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch**

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

Me running away from this new development :))))) [clip of Tiffany Pollard screaming/panicking in car meme]

_ Replying to  _ **@Richiesbitch**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

💅

_ Replying to  _ **@wendylouboo**

**Tozier’s toe sir 🥰🥰 @Richiesbitch**

oh fuck off 

———

Richie and Eddie barely got the chance to sit down, before Stan started in on them. They had finally left the comfort of their exquisite, temporary room and headed down stairs into one of the hotel’s numerous fancy dining rooms; ready to spend the next hour ‘rehearsing’ a dinner they were both sure would go perfectly fine tomorrow. 

It was a weird as fuck wedding tradition that caused more stress than it relieved, in Eddie’s mind. But in the end, they got a free dinner out of it, so really, who was he to judge? 

“You need to control your fans, Richie.” Stan gave him a stern look while Patty gently slapped her husband’s shoulder, then turned to greet them with a bright smile. 

“You haven’t seen them in months and this is how you greet them, Stanley?” 

“Yeah, I’m with Patty-cakes on this one! What the fuck Stanley?” Richie crossed his arms like a five year old would after  _ not  _ getting what they wanted for Christmas. It was  _ cute _ . Eddie hid his smile behind his wine glass and made eye contact with an equally amused Patty, sitting across from him. She shook her head with a smirk.

“Control. Your. Fans,” He grumpily pulled out his phone and showed both Richie and Eddie the countless notifications he has of fans boldly asking him if he was the comedian’s fiancé.

Richie looked to Eddie before they promptly both burst out laughing, to the point where tears streamed down their faces.

“It’s not funny,” Stan grumbled and mirrored Richie’s earlier pose,  _ Child’s Upcoming Tantrum, circa 2000.  _

“It kind of is when you think about it honey,” Richie gave Patty an enthusiastic high five before slinging his arm over Eddie’s shoulder.

“Sorry Mr. Urine, this ride is officially closed on account of me being happily engaged and you being, well, you.” 

“I hate you. Eddie please leave him so he can suffer.”

“Nope, sorry Stan,” Eddie replied. 

“What are you s-sorry about Eddie?” Bill asked and he and Mike approached the table and kissed Patty’s cheek before settling in next to her. 

“Stan asked me to leave Richie and I said no.”

Richie jumped in, “Stanny’s just mad that twitter notices everything.”

Mike frowned, “And what exactly did they notice this time? Or do I even want to know?” 

“No, it’s Mrs. K trying to get up from a bean bag chair level funny, you’re gonna wanna hear this Mikey,” Richie laughs and slaps the table.

“You fucking assho—“

“Twitter thinks I’m Richie’s fiancé.”

Bill and Mike pretty much had the same reaction he and Richie did. Bill even spit out his drink.

Eddie grimaced at that, itching to throw his napkin at him. He didn’t get a chance to though, because Mike was already handing his husband one.

“Please tell me you did the same thing Eddie did.”

“ _ Hey! _ ”

Stan frowned, “I didn’t think.” 

“T-that’s exactly wh-what Eddie said.” Bill smirked and Eddie decidedly flipped him off for the comment. He did  _ not  _ needed to be reminded of that, thank you very much Bill. 

“Fear not Stan the Man,” Richie pulled out his phone and started typing, “I’ll clear this up right now if you’re that worried about it.”

“Please, for the love of god.”

“You’re jewish dude.” Stan just glared in response.

Richie finished up and everyone turned their heads at the telltale  _ ding!  _ that came from Eddie’s phone. Eddie’s face turned red with embarrassment while Richie just mouths a quiet  _ “adorable”.  _

Eddie quickly read the notification and groaned in annoyance. 

“Do you realize what you just did?”

Richie flashes him a grin, “Yup.” 

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Sorry peeps but @stan_uris is NOT my beloved fiancé 🙈🙈 The only Loser I love is Eddie 🥺😘👅 #yallfunny

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Tozier’s toe sir 🥰🥰 @Richiesbitch**

OH THANK F U CK NSKDJSKKDKD FALSE ALARM BITCHES

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

RICHIE JUST SINGLE HANDEDLY REVIVED THE REDDIE FANDOM SNDKSJDKD GOD I LOVE ONE (1) MAN❤️❤️

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

I DID N O T WANT TO DELETE MY REDDIE THREAD WHEW

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

OKAY BUT CAN WE NOW TALK ABOUT THE “we know you love Eddie” 👀👀 LIKE UOLY SHIT

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

SH I T AND THE FACT THAT RICHIE JUST SAID HE LOVED EDDIE FOR THR THIRD TIME TODAY DIFKSDLDKD B YE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

GOD FUCK THIS IS MY SEVENTH HEART ATTACK TDAY AND ITS ALL BECUAD OF THESE FUCKER S #REDDIE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

S T OP MCPLAYING WITH OUR MCFUCKING HEARTS RICHIE DMDKSJDKDKD [picture of Ronald McDonald holding a gun]

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

you are my dad. You’re mY DAD (BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE) 😝😝🙊 @EddieK [Four pictures; all silly selfies of Richie and Eddie from that same night]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Please don’t call me dad.

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Oh thats right, youre the one that calls me daddy #stepdadrights !

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

You’re horrible and I hate you. Let’s get married.

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

GASP‼️ I cant have an affair 🚫🚫❌ Mrs. K would be so sAD 😭😭😢 

———

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

DO T HEY EVER FU CKING STOPS DKMSOEKE 

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

IVE NEVER CRIE DTHIS HARD I 🥺🥺 LOOK AT T H E M 💕💕💕💕💕

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

I COULD FUCKING CRY I COULD SERIOUSLY FUCKING CRY OVER THESE M EN REDDIE NATION HOW WE FEELIN N OW GAYS ?!

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE AN ERECTION SKDSKDKDMD WHY ARE THEY SO BEAUTIFUL TF THIS ISNT FAIR

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

THIS HAS TO BE A FUCKING JOKE I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING LDKDLDKD IM LITRALLH ABOUT TO FICKIJNGNKILL MYSELF #REDDIE

———

“Today was wild as fuck, huh Eds?” Richie commented as he unlocked their room and headed inside, with Eddie trailing after him, lost in thought. 

With Ben and Beverly’s wedding tomorrow and the fact that Eddie was so in love with Richie fucking Tozier, Eddie made up his mind right then and there.

He was gonna fucking do it. He knew what he wanted.

And it wasn’t a long engagement. 

“Let’s get married.”

Richie whipped his head in Eddie’s direction and raised his brow.  _ Oh god, he really just blurted that out, oh fuck,  _ Eddie bit his lip nervously willing Richie to say  _ something _ .

“We are getting married Eds,” Richie said after a minute, smiling softly. “Sometimes I can’t believe it myself.”

_ Fucking sap,  _ but Eddie just  _ knew  _ he began making heart eyes at his fiancé the second he said that. It was undoubtedly the same look he had on his face every time he looked at Richie. 

Every single time.

“I know we are, but I—um, I don’t want to wait, Rich.” Eddie shook his head and babbled on, “Let’s just fucking elope next week and go on our honeymoon. Right now is the perfect time—I actually have been thinking about it with, you know, both you and I on break right now it’s actually such fucking perfect timing! Its fate, and I know how you feel about fate. You always said it was fate that brought us together and I agree. I—I just want to be married to you. Nothing else matters to me. Not the wedding venue, not the wedding cake, not even the guest list, but if, um, all that matters to you, w-we can have a real ceremony,” he nodded frantically. 

“Although we probably should have a real ceremony cause you know Bev would fucking kill us and I don’t want that,” Eddie conceded and Richie laughed. 

“I don’t want to wait,” Eddie said again and dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small object and he held it out to Richie. “I just want you.” 

It was a silver ring. Identical to Eddie’s.

“Let's get married.”

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

**🏆🍦**

———

Their flight to Vegas was booked the day after tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reddie would 100% elope and then have a second ceremony after for their friends. It’s just a fact and I love them for it. 
> 
> There was gonna be this hilarious (imo) tweet featured in this chapter, but I’m gonna save it for later 😌.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely @Rock_war 😘


	13. WE HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover fun and twitter’s comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THROW ALL YOUR STONES AND PITCHFORKS AT ME BECUASE I SCRAPPED THE BENVERLY WEDDING 💀💀. Just know that it was the most beautiful wedding they could’ve possibly had and that all the Losers has tons of fun celebrating the magical occasion💕
> 
> This chapter is wild. Richie and Eddie give no fucks anymore (specifically Richie).
> 
> Enjoy everyone! 😘

**Loser’s Club ft. Brain Cells**

**Ben:** Um guys?

**Bill:** Is something the matter?

**Bill:** Also, what are you doing texting us on your wedding night? You’re supposed to be, uhh—celebrating 😳

**Stan:** ^^

**Bev:** We were in the middle of celebrating

**Ben:** Did they absolutely have to know that part babe? 😬😬

**Bev:** Yes, shush Ben!

**Bev:** (love u😘)

**Ben: 🥰**

**Bev:** ANYWAYS

**Bev:** We were in the middle of that when we both realized something

**Mike:** ??

**Ben:** We drank a lot tonight

**Bill:** So…?

**Stan:** Wait

**Bev:** and Richie and Eddie still have their phones

**Stan:** Oh god

**Ben:** and if they somehow manage to make a mess of twitter while sober…

**Mike:** OH

**Bev:** just imagine the damage they do while slightly inebriated

**Bill:** 😯

**Bill:** Surely, they can control themselves for one night.

**Bill:** Right??

**Stan:** You know the answer to that just as well as I do. 

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

WEEEEEE

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

SPAGHETTI I LOVE SPAGHEDS 

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

let me just. hold on gays

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YES WE’RE GROWN MEN 😳‼️😤😡 YES WE HAVE SLEEPOVERS 😤😤😝😡 YES WE EXIST‼️🙈

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

DUCK SHIT

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

  1. F U CK I MENT



**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

iforgot to add,,, hold on a. Minute gays .compy & paste this shit 

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YES WE’RE GROWN MEN 😳‼️😤😡 YES WE HAVE SLEEPOVERS 😤😤😝😡 YES WE EXIST‼️🙈 [video of him and Eddie in their hotel room, lounging on their bed. The camera is in selfie mode until Richie gives the camera a thumbs up before switching it around, facing Eddie now.

_ “Eds! Tell everyone what we’re doing!”  _ Eddie turns away from the tv in front of them and smiles at Richie.

_ “We are watching a movie,”  _ he points to the tv and crosses his arms.  _ “And it’s shitty so far,”  _ Eddie pouted.

_ “Tell them the name.”  _ Richie snickers off-screen and the camera shakes from his movement. 

_ “Let’s see—oh! Trashmouth: My Boyfriend Isn’t Adorable. It’s this stand-up special by this horrible comedian with a fivehead, two stars out of like...one hundred.” _

Richie completely loses his composure by then and drops the phone; viewers can only see the ceiling now, while both Richie and Eddie giggle like middle schoolers off-camera. 

Richie shakily picks up his phone again and switches it back to selfie mode. His face is red from laughing and he has a big smile on his face when he shouts to the camera,  _ “We’re totally eloping!! Bye!” _

The video ends.]

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

WHAT IS THIS SKDJSKSOEKEO

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

WHY ARE THEY LIKE THS SDEKKDKD I SUPPORT IMMATURE MEN SJDSKDJ

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

FUCK SAKE SDSKEKE IM SO FUCKING DONE WITH THEYRE JOKES THEYRE GONNA KILL EME ONEDAYJSJ 🥺😭🥺😭

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

IVE LIETEALLY WATCHED THIS TEN TIMES IM SO FUCKED *SCREAMS* 💝💖💝💖💖💝💖💝💖💖💝💖💝💖💝💖💝💖💗💝 #REDDIE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

[Sonic the Hedgehog meme  _ “My fucking god! These bitches gay! Good for them! Good for them.” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

ME VS. NOT CRYING OVER THE FACT TAHT THEYRE SO CLOSE 🥺🥺 CLOSE ENOUGH TO HAVE SLEEPOEVERS GOD I FUCKING LOVE THEMSOMEONE GIVE ME CPR RIGHT RHIS SEXOND #REDDIE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

TELL THESE MFS TO STOP PLAYING WITN OUT HEARTS I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANY,OR SMVMDKJSODKDODK

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

HOLD THE FUCK ONNNNN WHY DID HE SAY ELOPING AS IF IT WASNT A BIG DEAL IM GOMNA KMSSSDD OVER THEM I SWEAR 😭💕😭💕😭💕😭💕💕😭

———

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

Im honestly getting tired of this 🙄🙄🙄

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

is this about what ****** posted 😑

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

ughhh yes like hes just leading everyone on and i cant even imagine how his current fiancé feels when he hangs with ***** all the fucking time 🤢🤢🤢

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

IKR like wtf bro go flirt with your fiancé if you really love him and not with some problematic actor whos nothing but trouble 💩💀

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

Im gonna say something idc

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

youre basically encouraging Eddie to ride your dick at this point with all your teasing and comments 🤡

_ Replying to  _ **@wendylouboo**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YOOOOOOO 👀👀 @EddieK wanna ride my dick? 

_ Replying to  _ **@wendylouboo**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

how was that🙊 madam 🤩🤩

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Trashmouth cometh 💩 @babsonfire**

youre just egging on *****’s homewrecker behavior lmao 

_ Replying to  _ **@babsonfire**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

god I hope so

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

seriously, how does your fiancé feel about these tweets?

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

oh he hates them dont worry 🙈😝 

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

@EddieK can wreck any home he wants,, yet he chooses to wreck mine and I think thats beautiful 😘🤩😍🥰 #bonjourlatwink #touchamahspaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE GETTING SOOO CLOSE TO THE END! It’s gonna be so great omg. I finally figured out what I want the big reveal to be and how it’s gonna go down. It’s so funny to me and I hope everyone else finds it funny as well when they read it lmao. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one 💗


	14. You got me there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie thinks Richie is hawt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was to post before noon and I made it!!! Also, it’s crazy to think that this will be the last update of the year lmao. 
> 
> What are my New Years’ plans you ask? I’m sentimental enough to go out and get some DQ to eat tonight 😂😂. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this one! This chapter features a tweet I love and I’m waiting to see if anyone will love it too LOL.
> 
> 💜💜💜

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

can we just address the elephant in the room? 👀👀🙊

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

C A N W E ?!?!?!!!!??!!!! 

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

if this is about what i think it is then we can 1000000000000% discuss it 🥺🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

the faCT THAT THEY WATCHED H I S SPECIAL LAST NIGHT 😭💖 SOMEONE CRY OVER THIS WITN ME

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

I KNOWWWW 😭😭 I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE WITH THEM I—

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess** and  **@tozierhozier**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

IT WAS THE FUCKING SPECIAL THAT STARTED ALL OF THIS ❤️‼️❤️‼️ THE ONE THAT EDDIE FIRST TWEETED ABOUT HOLY 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess** ,  **@tozierhozier** & **@periyacht**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

W A IT ISNT THAT THE ONE WHERE RICHIE TALKS ABOUT HIS BF NONSTOP 😳FUCKK SKDJSKDKEK 

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier** ,  **@periyacht** & **@Rosegotochurch**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

YESJDJSKDDKDK OMF

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess** ,  **@tozierhozier** & **@Rosegotochurch**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

OKAY BUT HOW TF DID THEY SERIOUSLY WATCH T H A T TOGETEHR WITHOUT IT BEING AWKWARD 💀💀 RICHIE SERIOUSLY FLIRTS WITH EDDIE AS IF ITS NOTHING WITH A WHOLE ASS FIANCÉ BACK HOME EYE

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess** ,  **@tozierhozier** & **@periyacht**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

IDEK ?!?!?! THESE MEN ARE PUSHING IT 😳🥺🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier** ,  **@periyacht** & **@Rosegotochurch**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

THE REAL QUESTION IS WHERE TF IS HIS FIANCÉ SIDKSJSKSKE LIKE BROOOO I SWEAR EDDIE SEES RICHIE MORE THAN HIS OWN FIANCÉ DOES LIKE WHATSHDH

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess** ,  **@periyacht** & **@Rosegotochurch**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

TRUE HOLY SHIR. IF I WAS RICHIES FIANCÉ I WOULD BE MAAAAAD JEALOUS 😩😩😩 THEYRE LEGIT HAVING SLEEPOVERS AND TRAVELING TOGETHER 😭😭💗💗😭

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess** ,  **@tozierhozier** & **@periyacht**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

RIP RICHIES FIANCÉ 🤫🤫

———

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

Eddie: if I was offered to travel with Richie and spend the whole weekend with him I simply would accept the invitation and have fun

Eddie: rip to Richie’s fiancé but im different

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

WAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAIRIWIS [screenshot showing that Eddie liked the previous tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

D U D E [Friends’ Monica fainting against Ross.gif]

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

youre basically encouraging Eddie to ride your dick at this point with all your teasing and comments 🤡

_ Replying to  _ **@wendylouboo**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YOOOOOOO 👀👀 @EddieK wanna ride my dick? 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Disgusting honestly 🤢🤢 I’m not even attracted to you🤮

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

Literally not what you said last night but okay.

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Okay I walked into that one. [MTV’s Catfish screenshot of guy saying  _ “You got me there.” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

Ahem sir— [screenshot of one of Eddie’s recent replies about Richie. ⬇️  **_RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier_ **

_ @EddieK SIR YOUR CRUSH ON MR. TOZIER IS SHOWING [Two photos; one is a screenshot of Eddie looking at Richie with heart eyes in the video and the second one is the now iconic airport photo] _

_ Replying to  _ **_@tozierhozier_ **

**_Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK_ **

_ [Ariana Grande And What About It.gif _ ]]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

O K A Y I LIED SUE ME

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

AWW Eds, you so would ride my dick because you think Im hawt stuff 🥰🥰🙈

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Are you still offering or??👀

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

For you? Always 🥺

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

ARE THEY ACTUALLY FUCKINSG SERIOUS 

_ Replying to  _ **@toziersfivehead**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

IM GONAN HAVE A FUCK8NH HEART ATTACK SKDKSKSKLSKS

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

STOPSTOSOTOSOTOSOTOSTOOSTOPSOTOSOROPOPOEO

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

I KNOW RICHIE IS A COMEDIAN BUT BROOOOOOO MY HEART CANT TAKE THIS😭😭😍😭😍😭😍😭😍😍

Quoted  **@EddieK** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

EDDIE WANTS THAT MF DICK AND I CANT EVEN BE MAD AT HIM BC I G E T IT 👀👀😩😩💖😩💕😩💖😩💖💖💖

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

IM FUCKING HALLUCINATING THIS CANMOT BE FUCKING R E AL BYEEEEEE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

WHY TF ARE THEY SO LOUD FOR ?!?!?!?!?!!?!!!!!?!??!??!!

———

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

You’re literally flirting with a taken man. Are you that desperate for a lay??

_ Replying to  _ **@wendylouboo**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Not desperate, no. More like... ready for one ✌️

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

@EddieK can wreck any home he wants,, yet he chooses to wreck mine and I think thats beautiful 😘🤩😍🥰 #bonjourlatwink #touchamahspaghetti

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

I’m not a homewrecker, it’s not true! It’s bullshit! I am not a homewrecker! I am NOT‼️ #ohhirichie

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

Do you think that this is a joke? 🙄🙄

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Was that not obvious 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful day!! Have some fun partying or kick back and read some reddie fanfic because let’s face it, that’s the superior decision here 😉😉


	15. Airplane!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write lmao 🤩
> 
> We are moving right along now! The next few chapters should be exciting <333 I can’t wait to write them out soon!
> 
> Enjoy this one 💖💖💖

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

so this Stan person is friends with both of them? 🤔 [screenshots of stan interacting with both Eddie and Richie]

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

inch resting  **👀👀👀**

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

it seems random, yet it’s not?? like remember when we found out that they both know Beverly Marsh too. 

_ Replying to  _ **@Eddiekaspbrakd**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

true omg and its so weird knowing that they have some mutual friends. Makes me wonder just how long their friendship actually goes back 👀👀

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

welllll, they DID just travel together 💕 and stay in the same hotel room 😏 so it’s obvious they’re close 💗💗💗 so I can imagine their friendship going WAYYYY back and that thought makes me so soft 🥺🥺🥺help 

_ Replying to  _ **@Eddiekaspbrakd**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

reddie remains superior 🥺💖

———

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

Im just curious, you know both Richie and Eddie? @stan_uris

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

Unfortunately. 

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

Pls tell me they still flirt like crazy irl too 😂😂

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

It’s worse in real life 🙄 They would make out with each other all the fucking time if they could, but they can’t, so naturally, the alternative is being annoying assholes that flirt 24/7. 

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

oh...worm? 😳

———

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

What the fuck does “oh worm” even mean?

———

Quoted  **@stan_uris** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

G U YS 

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

IM FULL KN FREAKING OUT RN

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

WAIT WHAT DOES THIS EVEN MEAN ?!?!?!!?

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

IDEK IDEK IDEK IDEK SIR WXPLAIN FURTHER PLS

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

SO THEY ARE ATTRACTED TI EACH OFHER ?!!😭😭😭ALWAYS JUST FHOUGHT RICHIE WAS JOKING AROUND WITH HIS FLIRTING 😍😍OH GOD RICHIE JUST GET WITH EDDIE P L E A S E

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

DOES RHIS ACTUALLY MEAN THAT IF RICHIE WASNT TAKEN THEN HE AND EDDIE WOULD 🥺🥺 I CANT TAKE THIS [screenshot of Steve Harvey crying]

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

IM CRYIBB IN THE CLUB RN HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIT THEY ACTUALLY DO LIKE EACH OTHE RHAT MUCH IM 

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

RICHIW WHATRE YOU DOING WITH SOMEONE ELSE IF YOU LIKE EDDIE THAT MUCH 😭😩😩

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

THE FACT THAT WE DIDNT EVEN MAKE THIS UP BUT THAT IT CAME FROM THEIR MUTUAL FRIEND !!!!!!

———

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

wait

———

**Loser’s Club ft. Brain Cells**

**Stan:** Guys

**Stan:** I messed up.

**Stan:** I messed up so bad.

**Bill:** Can we go one day without someone saying “guys” to get our attention in the gc 😂

**Mike:** Stan? Messing up??? Unheard of…

**Stan:** Shut up.

**Stan:** [multiple screenshots showing what he tweeted and how fans reacted]

**Bill:** You didn’t… 

**Mike: 😳**

**Mike:** This takes the cake.

**Bill:** Now everyone will think Richie’s so close to having an affair!

**Bill:** When that is so far from the truth.

**Stan:** I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

**Stan:** I JUST MEANT THAT THEY CANT MAKE OUT BECAUSE THEY ARENT PUBLIC WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIP

**Stan:** NOT TO HINT AT A FUTURE TORRID AFFAIR BETWEEN THEM 🤦🏻♂️🤦🏻♂️

**Mike:** Richie will have a field day with this one 😂

**Stan:** Someone end me.

———

**TMZ @TMZ**

And the saga continues! *ahem* TWO-TIME EMMY WINNER Richie Tozier and one-time (one less, an important distinction) emmy winner Eddie Kaspbrak have been spotted at yet another airport (which makes it twice this week!) after reportedly attending @MarshDesigns & @BenHanscom89 ‘s wedding this Friday 💜 (HNI Airport) 📸 [paparazzi shot of Richie and Eddie simply walking together while carrying their luggage with them. They look to be deep in conversation with Eddie looking up at Richie while talking and Richie leaning down a bit, towards the other man.]

_ Replying to  _ **@TMZ**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

You fucking asshole @trashmouthtozier

_ Replying to  _ **@TMZ** and  **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

🙈🙈🙈 #complainingworkskids !!

———

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

OH GOD!,!!!!,,,!,!,, 

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

GOD THEIR FUCKING HEIGHT DIFFERENCE GETS ME EVERY TIME SJDJKSJSKSK RICHIE HAS TO LEAN DOWN TO HEAR EDDIE 😍💕💕😍😍💕😍💕😍💕😍💕😍 [screenshot of Sarah Paulson hiding under Ellen’s table and screaming]

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

THE ONLY DUO THAT M A T T E R S 🥰🥰🥺

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE 

REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE REDDIE

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

WIAT NO DOES THIS MEAN THAT THE REDDIE CONTENT WILL STOP 🥺🥺WE WERE SO SPOILED THIS WEEKEND 😍😭😭💖💖

Quoted  **@TMZ** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

[screenshot of Parks And Rec’s Tom Haverford  _ “It’s beautiful. I’ve looked at this for five hours now.” _ ]

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

😘 @EddieK [popular clip of man saying  _ “What are you doing out here with all that ass? Double cheeked up, on a Thursday afternoon…” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

I just KNOW this tweet was saved in your drafts for a while

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

you can't prove anything my love 😝😝

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YOOOOOOOO WHYS MY DATE SO HOT FOR “!??¥!£ 🥵🥵😻🥺 @EddieK #airplanedinnerfun [two pictures; the first one is Eddie frowning at the food in front of him, the second is Eddie playfully sticking his tongue out in disgust towards the food.]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

EDDIE IS SO ADORABLE WTFFFFFFFF 

_ Replying to  _ **@tozoerhozier**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

“I’m not fucking adorable jesus christ” - Eddie 🍝 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanley made an oopsie, uh oh. But ofc that’s what the stans would think! Lmao, Stan inadvertently steered them in the OPPOSITE direction, but now everyone knows that the attraction is very much real between the two of them 😉
> 
> I hope everyone liked this one!


	16. Scully, you’re not gonna believe this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reddies finally get a clue.
> 
> Everybody say, thank you Mandy ❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS A BIG ONE GUYSSSSSS. So much fun writing this one out! I couldn’t stop typing away at my keyboard and towards the end, I looked at the word count and almost fainted lmao. The longest chapter yet 💗💗 And y’all DESERVE this because I haven’t updated in a couple of days... SO EVERYONE PLS ENJOY THIS ONE 🤩🤩🤩

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

It’s worse in real life 🙄 They would make out with each other all the fucking time if they could, but they can’t, so naturally, the alternative is being annoying assholes that flirt 24/7. 

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess** and  **@stan_uris**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

[The Office’s Dwight Schrute saying  _ “It’s true” _ .gif]

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

sir just break up with your fiancé and just get with Eddie 😩😩

_ Replying to  _ **@daniphantom**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Alexa play “Eddie my love” by The Chordettes 

_ Replying to  _ **@daniphantom** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

He won’t stop singing obnoxiously now 😡😡 I’m trying to have a peaceful flight dipshit. 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YOU SHOULDVE THOT OF THAT BEFORE YOU GOT ON THE PLANE WITH ME SPAGHETTI BABY 🖐🥵 #imfeelingattackedrn 

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

also 🍝, you werent complaining the last time I serenaded you 😘 #fellasisitgaytoserenadeyourbuddy

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Are you talking about when you sang “All Star” by Smash Mouth the other day? 🤦🏻♂️

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

yea 😎😎 

———

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

on god,, that was gay™️ 😳😳💖 #reddie

———

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

dot dot dot

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

okay i stayed out of this long enough figuring i was crazy for being the only one to even figure this shit out but its so obvious at this point i have to say something sjjddjdkdjd youll thank me later gays #reddie 💗

_ Replying to  _ **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

***** ** ******* ****** 🤐🤐 #reddie

_ Replying to  _ **@ohmandybaby**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

DECODE PLS ???

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

Eddie is Richies fiancé #reddie 🤫

_ Replying to  _ **@ohmandybaby**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

WAIT WHAT

_ Replying to  _ **@ohmandybaby**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING SERIOUS OR ARE YOU PULLING MY LEG

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

1) im very serious and 2) they were being very obvious about it anyways 😂 its like they wanted us to figure it out 🤷🏻♀️

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

HOLD TF ONNNN,, , OOMF EXPLAIN RN

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** and  **@Rosegotochurch**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

can we just state the obvious and say that they were already following each other when their whole twitter thing started. plus the fact that Richie ALREADY had nicknames for Eddie at that point. (seriously take a shot every time Richie uses 🍝 on Eddie) 👀 (1/?)

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

Richie has stated multiple times he loves his fiancé very much(he wrote a whole ass special about him) but why would he constantly flirt with Eddie if that were true? We all know Eddie is pretty fucking amazing but why would he PUBLICLY, where his fiancé could see(!) flirt (2/?) 

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

w another celeb, UNLESS his fiancé IS Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. seriously if u look at the amount of times Richie has full on almost-but-not-quite sexted Eddie on here, you would draw the same conclusions and realize that Eddie is his SO and they’ve been dating for a while now (3/?)

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

but wheres the proof u might ask? Its right in front of our faces. Look closely at @periyacht ‘s reddie thread and tell me theyre not fucking on the dl. its not that we’re witnessing an affair about to happen, but that we’re witnessing two grown men bicker like the married couple they almost are (4/?) [linked @periyacht ‘s reddie thread]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

what made me absolutely sure about their relationship is Richies recent tweet. His fucking special is called “My Boyfriend Isn’t Adorable” and weeks back when he announced his engagement, he used the word adorable to describe his fiancé, and do you know what Eddie replied back? (5/?) [two screenshots; ⬇️

**_Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier_ **

_ I dont have an adorable boyfriend anymore 😔😔👊💔😳 _

_ Replying to  _ **_@trashmouthtozier_ **

**_Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier_ **

_ I have an adorable fiancé now 😜😜😍❤️🙈🤩❤️ #gotcha 🏆 _

_ Replying to  _ **_@trashmouthtozier_ **

**_Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK_ **

_ 😡😡😡  _

_ ——— _

_ Replying to  _ **_@tozierhozier_ **

**_Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier_ **

_ “I’m not fucking adorable jesus christ” - Eddie 🍝  _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

Eddie wasnt jealous like some thought, he just hates being described as adorable ^^ and Richie’s comedy special was dedicated to HIM so ofc the name would be a special and subtle nod to Eddie (6/?)

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

also the fact that a day before Richie announced his engagement, Richie publicly (& subtly; you smooth motherfucker) PROPOSED to Eddie with the now famous Fuck, Marry, Kill question he got from a fan. He literally asked Eddie to marry him and no one even fucking knew...genius (7/?) [screenshot of the mentioned tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

im surprised NO ONE CAUGHT THIS but Eddie tweeted this gem the same day. Someone who is not familiar w the show Friends, I can see why they might not have caught this, but its so fucking transparent to those that have. This scene is literally a couple dancing AFTER they just got engaged (8/?) [screenshot of Eddie tweeting the Mondler scene]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

They literally just travelled together and stayed in the same hotel room in the same bed. Its been confirmed that they attended their (mutual!) friend’s wedding over the weekend, so you would think Richie would bring his fiancé as a date right? WELL HE DID (9/?)

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

it’s so bizarre how no one has connected these very many and very obvious dots yet but there you go. I know Richie is a comedian but for gods sake,, no taken man would joke that much about loving another man 🤦🏻♂️ (10/?)

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

and before the antis find this & try to bs their way🙄🙄 just rmbr that another mutual friend of theirs confirmed that they would make out 24/7 if they could. some took that as yet another “hint” at an affair, but I think what he really meant was, they couldnt bc they arent public yet (11/?) [screenshot of Stan’s tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

why would a friend tweet such a risqué thing if it were true that it was in fact an affair? why would Richie confirm it with a reply of his own and out himself as a cheater? he wasnt playfully teasing; he was flat out saying “you are absolutely right and you should say it more” (12/?) [screenshot of Richie replying to Stan’s tweet]

_ Replying to  _ **@blakebelively** ,  **@Rosegotochurch** and  **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

In summary, RICHIE AND EDDIE ARE IN LOVE AND THEY ARE TOGETHER. Take a look at @periyacht ‘s thread with open eyes this time and youll hopefully see what’s been there the entire time. Thx for coming to my TEDtalk 😌✌️ #reddie (13/13) 

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

I FEEL SO FUCKING HAPPY YET SO FUCKING STUPID WHAT THE DFUCK MAN [cartoon of person laying on the floor in a puddle of their own tears, numerous emoji hearts surrounding the person]

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

REDDIES TAKE A LOOK AT THIS MF THREAD I CANNOT I FUCKING CANNOT ANYMRE KSJDOSJEKSJDKDJSKD #REDDIE #REDDIERIGHTS #ITSCANONBITCHES

———

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

DO NOT TELL ME I WAS FUCKIING RI GH T?!?!!!!?!? IM GOING TO FUCKIMBG SHOOT MYSELF HOW CAN I BE SO IN THE KNOW YET SO DENSE EYE SKNDKSKSSKEKEEM [screenshot of Shawn Mendez  _ “hold on a second. Man, hold on a second.” _ ]

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

OH MYG D OH MYG DO OH MYG DO OH MYG DO OH MYGOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MYG OD OH MY GOD OH MY GID OH MY GID OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MYG OD OH JYGOD MOHMY GOD OH MYGOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH JYGOD OHMYGDO OH MYGOD OH MHGODI O H MOYGOD OH KOFUD OMUFPD FJOFDODKD [screenshot of Wendy Williams crying]

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

SEROUSLY NO ONE BETTER FUCKING TALK TO ME IM GOING TO BE SOBBI;G 8NTO MY PILLOW FOR THE NEXT 80 YEARS OF MY L IF E OVER THESE M E N IM [reaction meme of cat spouting nonsense while crying]

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

REDDIE IS FUCK8NG CANON?!?!!?!?!?!!?! IM ACYUALLY GONNA CRY MYSELF TO DEATH OVER THIS THIS IS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN IN MY PATHETIC LIFE SKDSKKSKSD

_ Replying to  _ **@tozierhozier**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

IF GOD HATES THE GAY S THEN WHY DO WE KEEP W I N N I N G THEN HUH #REDDIE 

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

STOPDRPSOROSOORPSODORKR I AM OFFICALLY AT MY FUCKING LIMIT ALL THIS FICKING TIME ?!!!??!!!! AND WE HAD NO I D E A WE’RE ALL SO FUCKING D U M B SKDSKSEEKESKSK #REDDIE [reaction image of Bart Simpson falling down the stairs with emoji hearts surrounding him]

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK GUYS IM FULL ON SOBBING OVER REDDIE I— [Big Brother  _ “I’m so used to giving, and now I get to receive” _ .gif]

Quoted  **@ohmandybaby** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

OH FUCKING FIPUCK I CANNOT BELEIVE WE ACTUALLY WON HOLY SHIT IS THIS WHAT HEAVEN ACTIALLY FEELS LIKE RKEJDISOJDKSSKE #REDDIE

_ Replying to  _ **@daniphantom**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

OKAY BUT THE WAY IN WHICH I ACTUALLY ASKED RICHIE TO LEAVE HIS FIANCÉ FOR E D D IE,, THE SAME FUCKING PERSON APPARENTLY SKDKSJDKDJJDD SOMEONE COME GET MY DUMBASS™️ [picture of Michael Jackson walking away and hiding his face] 

———

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

REDDIENATION HOW ARE WE FEELING T O N I G H T AJDJSKSSJSIDSJSKSJS 

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

REDDIES RN AFTER JUST FINDING OUT THAT RICHIE AND EDDIE ARE FUCKING ENGAGED AND NOT JUST FLIRTING ON THE TL [reaction meme of boy hiding behind pole  _ “shhhh Im hiding” _ ]

**Richie Tozier’s Left Eye 😜 @dicktoes**

richie used my tweet to propose to eddie. Richie used my tweet to propose to Eddie. RiChIe UsEd My TwEeT tO pRoPoSe To EdDiE. RICHIE USED MY TWEET TO PROPOSE TO EDDIE [reaction meme of heavily edited dog  _ “Me when the...when the” _ ]

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

@@@@@ REDDIE FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF MO N T H S OF THEIR TEASING SKDJSKJDKSJDKS [screenshot of The Office’s Michael Scott  _ “Do you think that  _ **_making me cry_ ** _ is cool?” _ ]

———

**rey ❤️ richie said bi rights @kasbprak**

LOOK WHO I JUST RAN INTO AT THE AIRPORT RN 🥺🥺😍😍😍🥺💗💗❤️💗 [two selfies of a fan with both Richie and Eddie; the first photo shows Eddie happily smiling at the camera with the girl, while Richie can be seen a little ways behind, frowning grumpily and crossing his arms. The second photo is a selfie of all three, Richie joining in this time with his arms around both Eddie and the girl. An obvious engagement ring can be seen on Richie’s finger.] 

_ Replying to  _ **@kasbprak**

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

OHHHHHH MY FUCK WHERE WAS THIS ?!?!???

_ Replying to  _ **@Rosegotochurch**

**rey ❤️ richie said bi rights @kasbprak**

McCarran International Airport!! 💖💖

Quoted  **@kasbprak** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

TAHST LAS FUCKING VEGA S ARE YOU FUFCKING KIDDING ME 

_ Replying to  _ **@ursulathegoddess**

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

DO NOOOOOOOT TELL ME THIS IS WHAT I THINK IT IS 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE REDDIES FINALLY K N O W *screams*
> 
> I never exactly planned on them ever getting a clue until the “big reveal” (which will come soon 👀👀 the big reveal was ALWAYS for the antis specifically, to show them how dumb they are 😌 so that’s still coming soon) but this was so much better!!! The reddie fandom gets to celebrate for a few days and knowingly guess that Richie and Eddie are eloping! How great for them after all the teasing reddie has put them through ❤️❤️
> 
> One thing to bring up, I was thinking of posting on twitter the tweets + reaction pics the fans tweeted in this chapter. All of them are really funny and I want everyone to see them to get the full experience lmao. If anyone IS interested in seeing these, then drop a message below and I’ll post them all and notify you! 😉 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this one! More to come soon xxx


	17. We just impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie admits he’s sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been days (!) and I’m sorry! I’ve just been thinking and planning out possible future one-shots to continue on with this series instead of writing the next chapter to this LOL. BUT we are BACK on schedule and I’m so excited to write the next one because its the Vegas wedding (...if I don’t get sidetracked 👀) ❤️❤️❤️!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one (and spot the abba & spongebob reference 😜) ☺️☺️

Eddie, ever the diligent planner he was, researched on his phone the morning they were set to leave for Vegas, and found a cute little chapel by the time they actually boarded their plane. 

The chapel was walking distance from their hotel, and from what he’s seen from the pictures offered on their website, very professionally done and elegant looking despite the fact that most of their customers surely wouldn’t be sober enough to fully appreciate the interior space. The neon sign out front depicting garish wedding bells was the only indication that screamed _Las_ _Vegas_ about the venue. It was fucking perfect.

Richie immediately signed off on the chapel upon seeing the website state that they did offer the choice of having a famous celebrity figure officiate the ceremony because  _ of course _ , he would go for that, Eddie lovingly shook his head. 

But the true icing on the cake was that there was a Diary Queen close by, which was important for reasons Eddie felt all too stupid for saying out loud. He’d searched the fast-food place into the search bar on a whim, not letting himself hope in case it didn’t work out at all, but there it was. Just located seventeen miles away.

He’d shown Richie his phone right away, letting him see the place himself, and Eddie knew from the twinkle in his eye that Richie loved the idea as much as he did, so fuck it. They were already cutting out most of the standard wedding traditions from their night, what was one more?

They were half way through their flight before Richie decided to be an ass. “So, are you the one wearing the pretty veil tonight, Eds?” Richie teased.

“Your ass will be wearing my foot if you don’t shut up, Tozier.” Eddie expected to hear him laugh at that, but instead, he was met with silence. He glanced over at Richie and found him with a contemplative look on his face and before he could ask what was wrong Richie finally spoke up.

“Speaking of Tozier,“ Richie trailed off and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, asking the silent question. Which was— _ oh _ .

Eddie softened his expression when he realized just what Richie was hinting at. They hadn’t discussed this, the debate of who-would-take-whose last name, but Eddie already knew his answer.

It didn’t matter that he was a celebrity and that basically everyone knew him by his name alone at this point in his career, he wanted to be Eddie Tozier, and it was as simple as that. It wasn’t that Eddie hated his last name (although, it didn’t help that Kaspbrak was associated with negative memories because of his mother and her overbearing ways), he just couldn’t help but  _ want  _ to take Richie’s name. It felt like he’s wanted it his whole life but he knew that wasn’t possible considering they’d just met only a few years ago. 

And Eddie internally cringed at the thought of how many times in the years since then that he dreamed of a future of writing his name with Tozier tagged on at the end, instead of Kaspbrak. The countless autographs he’d give and how they’d look in his neat, cursive handwriting (a perfect contrast to Richie’s chicken scratch). He even fucking practiced writing it out in a spare notebook once and immediately ripped and threw the page away because jesus christ, he was way too old to be doing  _ that  _ shit and getting the feeling of butterflies in his stomach in the process.

Richie would never let him live it down if he ever found out, and that thought alone convinced Eddie to take out the mostly empty trash can that afternoon to further hide the evidence of his embarrassment.

Nonetheless, Eddie still wanted to change his last name to Tozier. Thinking about how he’ll finally get his wish brought back the butterflies. 

Shit, maybe he  _ was _ sappy.

His manager will surely have a heart attack when Eddie tells him not only about him eloping, but also, about the legal name changing. He’ll deal with that later on though…preferably after he gets back from his honeymoon.

Eddie reached over to hold Richie’s hand in his and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Eddie Tozier has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Richie let out a relieved sigh and squeezed his hand in response, “It was like it was meant to be, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eddie smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, feeling comfortable (something he  _ never _ is, on a plane) resting his head against Richie’s shoulder.

Or he  _ was _ for a hot second, until he felt Richie squirming around next to him, therefore, disrupting his relaxed state. Eddie opened his eyes and looked over to find Richie digging in his pocket for something, and huffed out in annoyance when he realized just what that something was.

“Are you actually fucking serious?”

“One hundred percent babe.”

———

[ **Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET ET 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 #honeyhoney 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

we stan a man that loves an alien movie 😂💗

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trashmouth cometh 💩 @babsonfire**

random af bUT WE SUPPORT YOU KING 👏👏👏👏

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

MY HEART FUUUUUCK 🥺🥺😭 PLS LET THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS 😭💖

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

YES WE’RE GROWN MEN 😳‼️😤😡 YES WE HAVE SLEEPOVERS 😤😤😝😡 YES WE EXIST‼️🙈 [video of him and Eddie in their hotel room, lounging on their bed. The camera is in selfie mode until Richie gives the camera a thumbs up before switching it around, facing Eddie now.

_ “Eds! Tell everyone what we’re doing!”  _ Eddie turns away from the tv in front of them and smiles at Richie.

_ “We are watching a movie,”  _ he points to the tv and crosses his arms.  _ “And it’s shitty so far,”  _ Eddie pouted.

_ “Tell them the name.”  _ Richie snickers off-screen and the camera shakes from his movement. 

_ “Let’s see—oh! Trashmouth: My Boyfriend Isn’t Adorable. It’s this stand-up special by this horrible comedian with a fivehead, two stars out of like...one hundred.” _

Richie completely loses his composure by then and drops the phone; viewers can only see the ceiling now, while both Richie and Eddie giggle like middle schoolers off-camera. 

Richie shakily picks up his phone again and switches it back to selfie mode. His face is red from laughing and he has a big smile on his face when he shouts to the camera,  _ “We’re totally eloping!! Bye!” _

The video ends.]]

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

SUDDENLY THIS VIDEO MEANS E V E R Y T H I N G TO ME 😍❤️😭

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

STOOOOP IM GONNASTART SOBBING OVER THEM AGAIN 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

RICHIE REALLY STRAIGHT UP T OLD US IM GONAN THROW A TABLE HOLY FUCKING SHIT 

———

**The Loser’s Club**

**Richie:** GUYS

**Bill:** 🤣🤣

**Mike:** Okay here we go again 👀

**Stan:** Sigh.

**Stan:** Yes, Richie?

**Richie:** 🤩here we what go again ?

**Eddie:** that didn’t make sense

**Richie:** also Billiam, pls share with the class what is so funny 

**Bill:** Nothing Rich.

**Mike:** You were saying, Trashmouth?

**Eddie:** So 👀

**Richie:** 🤩

**Richie** : SOO

**Ben:** Whats up?

**Bev:** Richie…Eddie

**Stan:** Just spit it out already.

**Richie:** like you spit out the fact that I would make out with Eddie in public if I could 🥺🥺

**Eddie:** Yeah what the hell was that Stan 🤨

**Bev:** WAIT YOU WHAT

**Bev:** STANLEY URIS

**Ben:** It’s not even been 24 hours since we parted ways, what is going on 😂

**Mike:** Check the other gc 😂 

**Mike:** wait

**Eddie:** What do you mean “other gc”?

**Richie:** EXSQUEEZE ME

**Eddie:** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN OTHER GC MIKE?!?!?

**Richie: 😡** you dont want the spaghetti angery mikey 

**Bill:** 😳😳

**Mike:** I can explain😳🍭

**Bev:** WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WTF IS GOING ON BOYS

**Stan:** 🙄🙄

**Stan:** christ fine, we have another gc for the losers WITH brain cells, calm down Eddie 

**Eddie:** WTF

**Eddie:** THATS SO NOT FUNNY

**Richie:** we dumb eds 😔👊

**Ben:** it’s not that you’re dumb

**Stan:** Yes it is

**Ben:** ...thanks Stan 

**Eddie:** says the guy that alluded to an affair waiting to happen between Richie and I

**Eddie:** on twitter of all places

**Eddie:** yeah that was a very smart thing to do, huh 🤨

**Richie:** DRAG HIM BABE

**Bill:** I’m just-

**Bill:** I’m just sitting here

**Ben:** oooookay

**Bev:** YOU DIDNT 

**Stan:** OKAY LETS CHANGE THE SUBJECT

**Mike:** Richie, what did you want? 😊

**Richie:** Im scared to say 🙈

**Richie:** 🙈

**Richie:** 🙈

**Bill:** Rich-

**Eddie:** WELL

**Eddie:** we have some news

**Richie:** wejustlandedinvegasandwe’regonnaelope

**Eddie: 😇**

**Richie:** BYEEEEEEE 🤩

**Bill:** WAIT WHAT

**Stan:** Please tell me you’re joking.

**Bev:** RICHIE

**Bev:** GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE

**Ben:** Oh my god! Congrats guys! 💕💕

**Mike:** Wow! Okay this is surprising, but I’m happy for you ofc ☺️

**Stan:** I swear, if this is because of some dare 🙄

**Stan:** ...Patty sends her congratulations though 

**Bill:** Have fun, I guess? Send pics??

———

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

RICHARD WENTWORTH TOZIER ANSWER MY TEXTS RIGHT THIS SECOND @trashmouthtozier 

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

🙈🙉🙈

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

please tell me you’re gonna have another one for us babe🥺🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

you know it mama 😜 #wejustimpatient 😌👊

———

Quoted  **@MarshDesigns** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

WHAT IS THIS AJSJSJJS

Quoted  **@MarshDesigns** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

WHY DO I HAVE A FEELING THIS IS ABOUT EDDIE JSDJDJDJD

———

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

tfw you take an impromptu vacation with your sidehoe 👀 @EddieK [picture of Eddie sitting across from him, sipping at his drink while flipping off the camera]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**#TEAMEDDIE 🙊 @ihearteddie**

EDDIE KASPBRAK IM IN LOVE WITH EDDIE KASPBRAK I DONT KNOW A BETTER MAN I REALLY DONT 😍💘💘😍

_ Replying to  _ **@ihearteddie**

**Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

get in line 😤😤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 100% unrealistic for a celeb to actually change their whole ass name after they get married but forgive me because I’m in love with Eddie Tozier and I wanted that here so🤩 lets just overlook that fact and continue on with our day! 
> 
> Brief thank you to everyone who has commented on here! Whether it be just once or for every chapter, seriously from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU 💜. This fic wouldn’t be half as amazing without the support y’all continue to give it. I’ve somehow managed to incorporate most of the suggestions y’all gave me, and this fic really is better because of them 💘💘💘 I hope y’all enjoyed this one 😘


	18. Ruh roh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie may have started this, but Richie will end it 😎✌️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting so early???? So unlike me lol. And this chapter is not the wedding BUT this is still a pretty great chapter imo😌😌 (and I promise not to scrap their wedding like I did with Benverly’s lol :P)
> 
> Enjoy reading everyone 😘!

“Would you stop? I think you’re overdoing it today.” Eddie said with a shake of his head. Richie looked up from his phone and smirked.

He probably was, now that he thought about it, but Richie was positively giddy at the moment so nothing could stop him now. And besides, the little fucker across from him was smiling too, so Richie knew he wasn’t that serious about him stopping any time soon either.

“You know you like it, Eds. I see the way your eyes light up when you read my tweets.” At that comment, Eddie playfully threw one of his fries at him.

Richie moved quick to catch it with his mouth and pumped both his fists in the air when he succeeded.

“I’m marrying a literal child, good god.” He groaned. Richie winked and motioned with his finger for him to throw another fry. Eddie chuckled before giving in to his request.

It was a magnificent day so far.

———

**Trashmouth cometh 💩 @babsonfire**

idek what to think anymore with this mans 🙄🙄 [screen recording showing what tweets Richie recently liked on twitter ⬇️

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

THE ABSOLUTE ACCURACY  **🥺🥺** #reddie @trashmouthtozier [Man(Richie) gesturing to butterfly(Eddie) meme; Man:  _ “Is this  _ **_the love of my life?_ ** _ ” _ ]

**Judy Kaspbrat 💫💫 @cappadetated**

Richie Tozier @ Eddie Kaspbrak KSJSKSKS [The Office’s Dwight Schrute screenshot  _ “I just wanna be friends. Plus a little extra. Also, I love you.” _ ]

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

Richie Tozier every single day,,, god bless [John Mulaney screenshot  _ “I will pepper in the fact that I  _ **_love Eddie_ ** _.” _ ]]

_ Replying to  _ **@babsonfire**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

this makes me so fucking mad. it makes no sense why he would continue to do this shit

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Trashmouth cometh 💩 @babsonfire**

lmao hes just asking to get dumped at this point 🤷🏻♂️but he’s our little jokester 🤣 if this is e**ies doing tho then he can fuck off for trying to start an affair 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻

_ Replying to  _ **@babsonfire**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

the fact that he still hangs out with richie is 🤮 but richie’s said it a million times before that he loves his fiancé to death so im gonna wait until he posts about him again soon 💅💅 its bound to happen and im going to laugh at the 🤡🤡🤡🤡 in this fandom when all this e**ie shit dies down 😌

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Trashmouth cometh 💩 @babsonfire**

that will for sure end the reddies once and for all 😹

_ Replying to  _ **@babsonfire** and  **@sunshineofkaren**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

[screenshot of an older woman saying  _ “Honey, you’ve got a big storm comin’.” _ ]

———

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

Antis @ Eddie: F UCK HIM HES SUCH A FUCKING HOMEWRECKER I HOPE RICHIE DROPS HIS ASS TO THE CURB 🤬‼️🤬🤬‼️

Antis @ Richie: my poor bby trashmouth comedian!! why does he hang out with eddie anyways 🤢🤢hes such a bad influence on him 😡stay away from richie’s honey sweaty💅

_ Replying to  _ **@ohmandybaby**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

wbk that reddie is a thing but I just gotta laugh at this shit sdlskdkd the difference in the way they treat R & E is so laughable when Richie(!), their so called fav, is the one who mainly teases reddie on the daily while Eddie barely does (and when he does, it’s mostly in response to Richie & negative comments made about him) 🤫🤫

———

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

too far? 🤔🤔

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

I make more money than you 😒 also change that shit

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

when your side piece calls you tf out 🥺🥺 stop being a meanie babe i cant take it 😞 #alsono 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

IM NOT YOUR SIDE PIECE 😡

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

you’ve seen my dick so 🤩

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

That doesn’t make me your side piece but okay

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@EddieK**

**Stanley Uris @stan_uris**

I’m about to hop on a plane and murder the both of you. 

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Richie’s cumslut 🤡 @Rosegotochurch**

CAN THEY LET ME REST FOR ONE FUCKING DAY SJDJSJDKDJJD 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

OKAY I KNOW THAT REDDIE IS REAL FUUUUCK BUT THE FACT THAT WE GOT CONFIRMATION THAT EDDIE S SEEN RICHIES DICK ABSOLUTELY SENDS ME INTO ANOTHER REALM I- [image of two m&m’s on the ground; Yellow:  _ “u good?”  _ —Red:  _ “no” _ ]

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

EDDIES SEEN RICHIES DICK EDDIES SEEN RICHIES DICK EDDIE SEEN RICHIES DICK EDDIES SEEN RICHIES DICK EDDIES SEEN RICHIES DICK EDDIES SEEN RICHIES DICK EDDIES SEEN RICHIES DICK SOMEONE FUCKING CARRY ME TO MY GRAVE 

———

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

wdym you can’t constantly show your love and affection for your bro™️ and occasionally make out with him when no ones around 😥😥🥵 #justgaythots #wewildineds

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

S IR 😭💖😭💖😭💖😭💖

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

I JUST SPIT OUT MY FUCKINGSJDKSKDKD RICHIE DID N OT JU S T SHHDHSJSHD I STAN ONE (1) MAN 🥳🥳

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

MF REDDIE RIGHTS 😎

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Trashmouth cometh 💩 @babsonfire**

please tell me youre fucking joking 🙃🙃 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

you dont deserve to have a fiancé. how dare you claim to love him and then tweet horrible shit like this #fuckyou

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

Wow you actually are trash, I hope your fiancé dumps your ass

Quoted  **@wendylouboo** ‘s tweet

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

👀n e ways look at how cute [picture of Eddie looking down and fiddling with his phone, a very obvious silver band can be seen on his finger]

———

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

yall be stuck up my fiancé’s ass more than i am [image: close up of Mr. Krabs saying  _ “wack” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

it just seems like to some that you dont even love him 😟😟

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

considering the fact that I proposed to him 🥺🥺 yea I do 😘

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

you just talk about Eddie a lot tho

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Ruh roh #weout ✌️ [It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia’s Dennis Reynolds screenshot that Richie may or may not have made himself 🤫  _ “Newsflash asshole!  _ **_Eddie was my fiancé_ ** _ the entire goddamn time!” _ ] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I seriously use an IASIP reference to out reddie as a couple to the world? You bet your ass I did. I found the idea so fucking funny and I hope y’all enjoyed it too 😂😂💜
> 
> YAY FOR THE ENTIRETY OF TWITTER KNOWING NOW !! It’s about damn time! The antis embarrassment will come soon xx
> 
> Catch me on twitter (@srcbabies) bc I’ll be posting the various reaction images featured in this chapter!


	19. Please say sike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a diss! And you get a diss! And yOU get a diss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun ride this was picking out the various pics featured in this one! I’ll post them on my twitter (@srcbabies) so that they can be looked at! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this one because the next one is the wedding we’ve all been waiting for 💜💜💜!
> 
> ENJOY 😉

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Ruh roh #weout ✌️ [It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia’s Dennis Reynolds screenshot that Richie may or may not have made himself 🤫  _ “Newsflash asshole!  _ **_Eddie was my fiancé_ ** _ the entire goddamn time!” _ ] 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

I’m almost proud babe

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK** and  **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

almost? 🥵 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier** and  **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

Fine, very proud #uhoh 🤥

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieK** and  **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Im still getting laid tonight tho so 😎✊🏻 #itsgayfellas 

———

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

MY KINK IS REDDIE FLIRTING WITH AN ANTI STILL INCLUDED IN THE REPLIES SKDSKSOSJDKSJSRKDJEKR 

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

ALSO THE FACT THAT WE FOUND OUT ABOUT REDDIE LAST NIGHT AND NOT EVEN 24 HOURS LATER RICHIE FUCKING CONFIRMS IT WITH A MEME OF ALL THINGS WHAT A FUCKING D R E AM [The Office’s Pam Beesly  _ “And I feel god in this Chili’s tonight” _ ]

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE IM ACTUALLY SOBBING OVER REDDIE AND I PROBABLY WILL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE SKDJSKSSO [picture of a penguin tearfully holding up a homemade craft of a heart on a piece of paper]

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

R I CH I E I CANNOT WITH T HIS MAN IM 😭😭😭 #REDDIE

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

RICHIE TRASHMOUTH TOZIER JUST SAID A BIG FUCK YOU TO ALL THE EDDIE HATERS AJJDKSJDKDJS MY FUCKING RIGHTS!! 

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

Richie: *reveals that he was dating Eddie this entire time*

Richie three minutes later: MY DICK GETTING WET TONIGHT LMAOOO 😝😝🙈

RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER EVERYONE 

———

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

please-

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren** and  **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

please tell me you’re joking

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

do you need to see a sex tape or? 

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

🙃🙃 [close up picture of an awkward Chris Evans] 

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

#fuckme tho right? [picture of a hand holding a bright red clown nose  _ “honey you forgot your nose!” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Uniborn corn 🦄 @wendylouboo**

please say sike please say sike please say sike please say sike

_ Replying to  _ **@wendylouboo**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

uh oh spaghtti o’s #no

———

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

in case it wasn’t obvious by now, *ahem* IM IN LOVE WITH @EddieK AND I INTEND TO FUCKING MARRY HIM AND SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HIM, WATCH MY NETFLIX SPECIAL(YOU ALL ARE SO QUICK TO BRING UP) AGAIN IF YOU NEED THE EXTRA REMINDER OF HOW MUCH I LOVE MY FUTURE HUSBAND 🖕🏻

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

There are people out there who don’t know this?! 🤯🤯 Give a kiss to Eddie from me, Rich 😘 #reddie

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

STOP MACKING ON MY FIANCÉ BEV 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@trashmouthtozier**

**Beverly Marsh ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

As if I could steal him away from you babe 💜 #alsoimmarriedasshole

———

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

Richie: anygays I love Eddie Kaspbrak 

Antis: what abt ur fiancé—

Richie: [cartoon yelling  _ “did i  _ **_stutter_ ** _ ” _ ]

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

REDDIENATION HOW ARE WE FEELIN ON THIS FINE NIGHT AHHDJSHDJSJDJD #REDDIE 🥰🥰

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

MY SKIN IS CLEAR, MY CROPS ARE THRIVING, MY GRADES ARE UP, I HAVE 20/20 VISION, THE SUN IS SHINING-

———

**Richie’s dadbod @sunshineofkaren**

i just cant fucking believe i [picture of what looks like an Oompa Loompa version of Ronald McDonald]

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Trashmouth cometh 💩 @babsonfire**

[Bob the Tomato looking distressed]

_ Replying to  _ **@sunshineofkaren**

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

sucks to fucking suck huh?🖕🏻#booboothefool

———

Richie and Eddie stood hand in hand outside the Little White Chapel, staring dumbly at the pink double doors that stood in front of them. This was it. They were finally getting married.

Holy shit honestly. 

Once they settled into their hotel and unpacked (because Eddie couldn’t stand the thought of letting their clothes lie in their luggage for longer than they absolutely had to), they went out to have a quick bite to eat and came back to watch old cartoons on their hotel’s tv. They were childish, Eddie knew, but he couldn’t have wished for a better way to spend the rest of their afternoon. 

Instead of flitting about and worrying about any last minute issues that needed to be dealt with, they spent the day together in bed. And it was fucking bliss. That’s what Eddie wanted more than anything.

To be  _ with  _ Richie. In any way he can.

And to think he was about to get married to him. Right now, if they took those last steps and walked through the doors. 

“Are you ready, Spaghetti? Sure you want to spend the rest of your life staring at my fivehead?”

_ Fuck yes. _

“Shut up,” Eddie nudged him with his elbow. “You outed us, there’s no going back now.” Eddie looked up with a proud smirk, meeting Richie’s gaze.

“You’re stuck with me forever then. I’m not letting you get away.” Richie teased.

“I’m counting on it, Trashmouth.” Richie let out a breath at that and shook his head with a reverent smile on his face.

“Fuck Eds, you can’t say shit like that,” Eddie smiled wide, feeling his own eyes start to sting, as he watched Richie nervously bow his head and suspiciously wipe  _ something _ from his eyes. “I’m gonna start crying, fuck!” 

Before Eddie could reply, a drunk couple stumbled out of the chapel, cackling together as they walked off, wearing what could only be described as makeshift wedding attire consisting of black and white trash bags tied intricately together.

Serious points for creativity.

“Ha! That reminds me of…”

“Don’t.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

Eddie shook his head and pointed his finger at him accusingly, “I  _ know _ you, Richie!” 

Richie playfully rolled his eyes before smiling wide at him. He then led Eddie, their hands still clasped together, to the double doors, “Let’s get fucking married.”

Richie pushed them wide open and entered with a flourish. Before Eddie could set one foot in the door, Richie yelled at the front desk clerk, “ _ Helloooo _ , one marriage please!” 

Jesus fucking christ. He fucking knew it. 

Eddie rolled his eyes before finishing what Richie started, it was a great episode anyways. 

“Yup, we want to get married.” Eddie leaned his head onto Richie’s shoulder and smiled politely at the woman in front of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit at the end is taken straight from Friends (s5 ep24: The One in Vegas). Richie says Chandler’s line, while Eddie says Monica’s 💖💖 full circle (technically?) from Eddie’s Mondler tweet 🥰 I just thought it would be sweet to add that bit in there. 
> 
> I hope everyone did enjoy this one! More to come soon 🤩


	20. Just Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie fight a dragon.
> 
> Wdym they getting married?! 🧐😰😰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS EVERYONE 💜💜💜 The wedding of the century. If only, am I right...
> 
> And this fic is coming to a close, maybe only two chapters left guys 🥺
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this one!

It was safe to say that the older woman in front of them was surprised by Richie’s outlandish entrance. She looked up at them with wide eyes for about ten seconds before she seemed to have processed what they said and  _ where she was at _ , and clapped her hands in excitement and greeted them with enthusiasm. 

Her name was Judith and she was all too happy to be handing them the appropriate papers to sign before they got on with the actual ceremony.

“It’s nice to see folks come in here once in a while, to get married without a few drinks influencing them.” 

“Yup,” Richie said, popping the  _ p _ . “Eds here couldn’t wait to tie me down and basically dragged me here all the way from another wedding we attended this weekend.” He teased before throwing his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and winking at her.

Eddie scoffed and moved out from under his arm, “You know there’s still time for me to change my mind, asshole.” Richie only playfully pouted in response but smiled delightfully when Judith seemed unfazed by Eddie’s threat and just laughed at their antics while sorting their papers. Eddie couldn’t help but drop his feigned irritation at his soon-to-be-husband, and smiled politely at the woman before asking, “Is everything ready?” He eyed the papers in her hands eagerly. 

“Yes! All there is to do now is for you two to get married.” She smiled brightly before continuing with a twinkle in her eye, “We have some props to wear, if either of you are interested?”

Richie gasped and turned to him excitedly, “Eds please.” 

“A world of no, Jesus Christ.” Eddie says while rolling his eyes. He turned to Judith, who for a second, he thought, was completely innocent. Apparently not. “For the love of god, don’t encourage him.” He nearly begged, holding his hand out in front of him to hopefully stop her from saying just what those props were.

She giggled and mimed zipping her lips. 

“Eddie.“

“No.”

“Edwardo.”

“No!”

“Spaghetti, babe…”

In the end, Eddie eventually gave in and sulked while walking to the chapel’s prop room. Richie, oppositely, abandoned his side and ran towards the room with gusto and deliberately went through every item. And to Eddie’s horror, Richie chose a tall black top hat to wear and a matching cane to go along with it. Neither of which, matched what he was wearing. 

It was bad enough Richie convinced him they should dump the fancy suits and get married in their regular clothes (a decision Eddie nearly regretted now), but to actually wear  _ that _ with a plain brown shirt on?! Eddie wanted to choke him. 

“Ready to get this show on the road, Mister Kaspbrak?” Richie smirked at him and tipped his hat. The motherfucker knew exactly what Eddie thought of his choice of props. 

“You’re so lucky I love you.” Eddie grumbled. Richie pumped his fist in the air in triumph and turned to Judith, “Would you do us the honor being our witness, ma’am?”

“I would love to.”

_ Oh fuck, they really were about to get married, weren’t they? _

———

They held hands as they walked down the short aisle together, Andrew Belle’s  _ I Won’t Fight It  _ was softly playing in the background, thanks to the chapel’s modern technology. Yet another wedding tradition they dumped, but this one he could say he was glad to let go of, it’s not like he was a fan of the wedding march anyway. He glanced at Richie next to him and found him already staring down at him with love reflected in his eyes and Eddie knew without a doubt, his eyes reflected the same. 

They reached the alter, where the officiant (who to Richie’s initial disappointment when he found out who they had available at the moment, was  _ not  _ Elvis) was standing, and reluctantly separated. 

Richie smiled down at him and wiggled his eyebrows. Eddie chuckled before shaking his head. They both turned to the officiant next to him, waiting for him to start.

The old man smiled kindly before speaking, “Dearly beloved, or in the case, my dear Judith, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they’re about to make today.”

He turned towards Richie, “Do you have your vows prepared?”

Richie shakily nods before taking a deep breath and looking at Eddie, meeting his gaze.

“Eddie I,” He stopped, shaking his head. Eddie reached out for his hand and held it firmly, this time not letting go, “Take your time, Rich.” He smiled warmly.

Richie squeezed his hand, “Sorry I just—I can’t believe this is happening,” He laughs softly as his eyes quickly filled with tears. Richie continues, “I never told you this but I completely fell in love with you hours before I even met you.

“I was backstage, that night, holding my award in my hand, and it was like everything else faded away the second I saw you win yours on the big screen. I mean, I was fucking captivated Eds. You managed to capture my heart without even knowing it,” Eddie’s heart fluttered at that. “Nothing else mattered at that moment except for you. And I just knew that I had to meet you.

“Fast forward to now and I’m still so captivated by everything you do. I dread going on tour because the thought of not seeing you for weeks at a time kills me and not even us face-timing could cure that ache inside of me,” Richie reached out to stroke Eddie’s cheek, “But knowing that I’m going to see you at the end of it all and spend some precious time, away from the world, with you makes it worth it, because you’re the one that I love. You’re the person I know I was meant to be with, the person I was meant to spend my forever with. You’re it Eddie Kaspbrak.”

He didn’t realize tears were streaming down his face until Richie wiped them away. Eddie bit his lip and reached up to hold Richie’s hand, leaning into his warm touch. He pressed a kiss to his inner wrist before starting his vows. 

“You fucking ass,” Richie full-on cackles at that, not expecting that opener, and Eddie lets out a teary laugh as well, looking up at Richie, meeting his gaze again when he calmed down.

“How can possibly I follow that?” Eddie rolled his eyes playfully before starting again. “Look, I know I call you an asshole all the time and threaten to leave you—like I just did not even half an hour ago,” He says meekly.

“But I hope you know that I,” Eddie pauses, biting his lip again before bringing his eyes back up again to stare at Richie in what could only be described as complete wonderment. “I should be able to, but I can’t even put into words just how much you mean to me. Maybe it’s because I’m not good with words, or maybe it’s because there just aren’t enough words to describe how my heart feels so full when you’re around. Or how empty it feels when you’re not.

“You’re absolutely everything to me Richie Tozier. Everything and more. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with the man that I love.” He smiled softly again, “I love you so much.”

“I love you so fucking much Eds.” Richie tearfully whispered. Eddie nodded back, kissing the inside of his wrist again all the while, stroking Richie’s hand.

“Do you have the rings?”

They both nodded, not looking away from each other’s eyes. That is, until they were distracted by the song in the background abruptly switching to Dolly Parton’s  _ 9 to 5 _ , causing all of them to burst out laughing at the stark contrast between the two songs. 

“Do you want me to change it?” Judith asked, after they all settled down.

Eddie shook his head, “No, it’s perfect honestly.” Richie nodded.

The officiant clapped his hands together, “Let’s continue then, shall we?” He turned to address Richie, “Do you, Richie, take Eddie to be your husband?” 

“I do.” Richie slid the silver band onto his finger.

“And do you, Eddie, take Richie to be your husband?” 

“I really do.” Eddie slid an identical silver band onto Richie’s finger. They didn’t let go of each other, eagerly waiting for the man to finally make it official.

“Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you two, husband and husband. You may kiss n—oh!”

They didn’t wait for him to finish. They both met in the middle and crashed their lips together, not stopping until they heard Judith clapping excitedly and the man popping complimentary champagne behind them. 

They pulled apart and smiled happily at each other.

They were married. They were  _ fucking  _ married.

———

**Eddie Kaspbrak’s sugar daddy 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

Pinnacle of romance imo 🍦🏆🍦🏆 #rememberwhen #wemarried #husbandrights ! 😎💖😎💖 @EddieK [two photos; the first one is a selfie of what appears to be Richie and Eddie sitting in the back of a limo, their suits partially ruined by the spilt ice scream on their chests and laps. Richie is holding the now empty blizzard cup in his hands with a pout while Eddie’s laughing. The second one is a selfie of both of them sitting in a booth (inside Diary Queen this time around) and happily smiling at the camera, with an ice cream blizzard in front of them, holding two spoons. The word  _ Just  _ is written on Richie’s forehead in ink, while  _ Married _ is written on Eddie’s.] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, cute, cute! 
> 
> Also I would just like to thank EVERYONE who has left a kudos or a comment, or just even read this silly fic because you guys ROCK💖💖 This fic wouldn't be anything without all of your suggestions and funny musings 🥰 I wrote this because I wanted to see the fans’ reactions to Reddie and explore that, and I’m just so glad that others liked that part just as much as I did! 
> 
> I’m gonna miss writing for this, but who’s to say I won’t be adding more installments to this series 😉! I have one cooking in my head and I plan to post it soon...once I write it down lol.
> 
> Also, mayhaps I do have another reddie social media au planned for the future 👀👀 stay tuned xxx


	21. Now this is a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers make stan twitter go crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THIS LOVELY CHAPTER EVERYONE. I planned on getting this out earlier BUT I was writing something for a new reddie fic and time got away from me! Imagine my disappointment when I found out I forgot to save the project :)))))))))))) OH WELL I still have it all pretty much in my head lol 🤩

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

NONONOONOOOOVJBOGGOIBOBM. STOPSNEKSNE

_ Replying to  _ **@periyacht**

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

ITS 2AM DONT MAKE ME FUCK8NG CRY RN RICHIE 😭😭😭

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

B JT CH HOLU FUCKKING SHIT IM LOSING MY SHIT RN WHAT THE FUC K. THEYRE M A R R IE D🥺🥺

Quoted  **@trashmouthtozier** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

THESE FUCKERS THINK THEYRE SO FUNNY STEALING MY HEART AND CONTINUALLY MAKING ME SOB LATE AT NIGHT OVER THEIR TWEETS😭 NEVER CONFIRMING SHIT UNTIL TODAY AND GETTING MARRIED ON TOP OF IT ALL!?!?!?!!?!??!??!! THE FUCKING NERVE😡 THESE BITCHES OWE ME MONEY FOR ALL THE THERAPY I WENT THU BC OF THEM 😩💜😩💜😩💜😩💜😩💜💜😩💜 [picture of emotional/overwhelmed girl]

———

**Loser’s Club ft. Brain Cells**

**Bev:** So we all agree right boys? 😌

**Stan:** Patty thinks it’s cute, so I’m in.

**Bev:** Naturally 😉

———

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

Three years ago, Rich sent me this in the middle of the night with no context. I automatically assumed he was talking abt his first Emmy win (that he had just won that night) & how in love he was w/ the award itself, but I was proved wrong the next morning when he excitedly —

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

—told me over the phone that he met his future husband. And I believed him ❤️ I love the both of you and congrats again my loves 💖🥰🥰💋 #reddie @trashmouthtozier @EddieK [screenshot of Richie and Beverly’s texts to each other. She blocked out the previous messages preceding to the one she was referring to. Richie had sent her  _ “I think I’m in love” _ ]

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Ben Hanscom says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @BenHanscom89**

Cute, but I think I have the slightly better Richie & Eddie moment babe 😉

_ Replying to  _ **@BenHanscom89**

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

oh sO YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS INTO A COMPETITION?!?! Lets see what you got, handsome husband of mine ☺️

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns**

**Ben Hanscom says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @BenHanscom89**

I know I’m right when I say that this one is more adorable Bev. Look at the date 💕💕 #reddie [linked one of Eddie’s old tweets; ⬇️

**Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK**

:-) <3

the date is right around the time Richie started writing his Netflix comedy special about Eddie.]

_ Replying to  _ **@BenHanscom89**

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

okay wow actually 😍 Good one babe 😘

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns** and  **@BenHanscom89**

**Bill Denbrough says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @bdenbrough**

Sorry guys but I have you both beat 😏 While that^ was Eddie’s initial reaction to finding out what Richie’s next special was, this was Eddie’s reaction to SEEING Richie perform it for the first time. I mean the absolute heart eyes…c’mon 💛 #reddie [picture of Eddie backstage, standing by the red curtains around him. He’s looking out onto the stage, his expression is one of absolute adoration, as he gazes at Richie performing, with a proud smile on his face.]

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** and  **@BenHanscom89**

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

YOUVE MADE SEVERAL POINTS THERE 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** and  **@MarshDesigns**

**Ben Hanscom says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @BenHanscom89**

NOW THATS ADORABLE 💜💜 also,,HOW HAVE I NOT SEEN THIS BEFORE?? He’s holding out on us Bev since he was Eddie’s friend first…

_ Replying to  _ **@BenHanscom89** and  **@bdenbrough**

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

I truly hate to see it 😩 #playingfavorites 

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns** and  **@BenHanscom89**

**Bill Denbrough says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @bdenbrough**

He yells at me the most but okay ...love u tho 🤐 

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** and  **@BenHanscom89**

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

Just promise to share every photo of Eddie being embarrassingly in love with Richie babe😏😏

_ Replying to  _ **@MarshDesigns** and  **@BenHanscom89**

**Bill Denbrough says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @bdenbrough**

I could never resist you Mrs. Hanscom 😘 #sorryeddie 

_ Replying to  _ **@bdenbrough** ,  **@MarshDesigns** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Mike Hanlon says “Reddie Rights!” 📚 @MikeyHanlon**

Ahem, I think this one takes the cake guys 😉😉 We love a couple that supports one another ❤️ #reddie [two pictures; The first one shows two figures (obviously Richie and Eddie) huddled together while sitting on the floor and sharing a blanket. Eddie’s head is resting against Richie’s shoulder; their eyes are glued to the big screen in front of them. The tv is playing Richie’s comedy special, the giveaway being the giant fivehead on screen. The second picture shows the same scene, but this time, Richie’s arm is around Eddie’s shoulder. They’re busy watching Eddie’s show on the tv now.] 

_ Replying to  _ **@MikeyHanlon** ,  **@MarshDesigns** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Bill Denbrough says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @bdenbrough**

When they took over movie night… but I agree 🥰 It was pretty adorable they were too caught up in cuddling, that they shut up for a few hours that night💛💛😝

_ Replying to  _ **@MikeyHanlon** ,  **@bdenbrough** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

Ugh they’re so nauseatingly in love,, we stan 🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@MikeyHanlon** ,  **@bdenbrough** & **@MarshDesigns**

**Ben Hanscom says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @BenHanscom89**

noW THAT WAS CUTE 💖 a year later and these two crazy kids are married 🥺🥺

_ Replying to  _ **@MikeyHanlon** ,  **@bdenbrough** ,  **@MarshDesigns** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Stanley Uris says “Reddie Rights!” @stan_uris**

I win #reddie [picture of a grumpy Eddie looking up at Richie and flipping him off. Oppositely, Richie is gazing down at him with a shit-eating grin on his face...while also flipping him off. One could assume the cause of Eddie’s grumpiness is Richie’s  _ “Lasagna? I prefer eating Spaghetti”  _ shirt.]

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris** ,  **@MikeyHanlon** ,  **@bdenbrough** & **@MarshDesigns**

**Ben Hanscom says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @BenHanscom89**

...go off 😳😳

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris** ,  **@MikeyHanlon** ,  **@bdenbrough** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Beverly Marsh says “Reddie Rights!” ✨ ✔️ @MarshDesigns**

Mayhaps,, you are right 👀👀 

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris** ,  **@MikeyHanlon** ,  **@MarshDesigns** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Bill Denbrough says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @bdenbrough**

Thank you for bringing this to my attention 👀 Can’t forget the special ordered t-shirt Richie had made 🥺 #yourmancouldnevertbh

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris** ,  **@bdenbrough** ,  **@MarshDesigns** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Mike Hanlon says “Reddie Rights!” 📚 @MikeyHanlon**

Classic Richie & Eddie 🥰 #alsoshouldibeoffendedbill 

_ Replying to  _ **@MikeyHanlon** ,  **@stan_uris** ,  **@MarshDesigns** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Bill Denbrough says “Reddie Rights!” ✔️ @bdenbrough**

You being my husband is enough 😘😘 love u

_ Replying to  _ **@stan_uris** ,  **@bdenbrough** ,  **@MarshDesigns** & **@BenHanscom89**

**Mike Hanlon says “Reddie Rights!” 📚 @MikeyHanlon**

Love u too 🥰

———

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

WHTA THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK IM GOING TO THROW MYSLE FOFF THE ROOF OVER THESE TWEETS IM #REDDIE [reaction image of boy screaming while dozens of multi-colored heart emojis surround him]

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

ALSO NAME A MORE ICONIC FRIENDSHIP GROUP THAN THESE SEVEN 😩💕😩💕😩💕😩😩 THEY SAID REDDIE RIGHTS‼️ AND WE DECIDED TO STAN FOREVER 

Quoted  **@bdenbrough** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

WHY IS THIS THE SOFTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE LIKE BITCHSHEJJDDJJDJD EDDIE KASPBRAK IS SO IN LOVE WITH RICHIE TOZIER😍😍🥺 #REDDIE

Quoted  **@MikeyHanlon** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

BROOOO THATS SO G A Y THESE BITCHES ARE SO FUCKING GAY AND I COULDNT BE HAPPIER FOR THEM 😍😭😭😍😭😍😭😍😭 AND THEYRE FUCKING MARRIED NOW CAN U BLEIEVE HOLY 

Quoted  **@MarshDesigns** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

RICHIE KNEW IT FROM THE FIRST NIGHT RICHIE KNEW IT FROM THE FIRST NIGHT RICHIE KNEW IT FROM THE FIRST NIGHT RICHIE KNEW IT FROM THE FIRST NIGHT RICHIE KNREI T FROME THE FIRST NIGHT RICHIE KNEW IT FROM THE FIEST NIGHT RICHIE KNEW IT FROM THE FIRST NIGHT RICHE KNRE IT FOCR. THE FIR [reaction image of Sebastian Stan sitting down and clutching his chest; countless pink heart emojis are surrounding him]

Quoted  **@BenHanscom89** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT THATS WHAT THAT TWEET MEANS ?!?!????!?!?!?!? I REMEMBER BEING SO CONFUSED AS TO WHAT EDDIE MEANT SKDSNDKSJDK BITHC EDDIE USED <3 🥺🥺🥺 GOD I LOVE HIM AND T HE M

Quoted  **@stan_uris** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

FUCKSKSKDSKS I LOVE MY FAV CHAOTIC GAYS “I PREFER EATING SPAGHETTI” SJDSJDJ 😍😍🤩🥰 #REDDIE 

Quoted  **@MikeyHanlon** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

THESE FUCKERS HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING THIS ADORABLE WTFFFFF IM LITERALY SOBBING AT IHOP RN OVER THESE GROWN ASS MEN😭😭😭😭😭 I DIDNT ASK FOR THSE MEN TO OWN MY HEART BUT HERE WE ARE SJHDJSJKSKSKS 💖💖💖 #REDDIE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do 💜💜 Writing the Loser’s club interactions always amuse me 😉
> 
> Next chapter may be the last so keep an eye out for that one! I loved every minute of writing this fic and I cant wait to share with you all the end of it all ❤️❤️ I love and appreciate every one of you that has followed along, whether it be from the beginning or you’re just tuning in now (or later on when this has been long since finished 😂)! xxx


	22. A hundred more times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddie makes their first red carpet appearance as a couple 💝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT GUYS! The last chapter aww. This has been such a wild ride (all within a month 🙊) and I loved every moment of writing this! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this 💜💜💜

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

PRAYER CIRCLE REDDIES

**🕯 🕯**

**🕯 🕯**

**REDDIE**

**🕯 CONTENT 🕯**

**TONIGHT**

**🕯 🕯**

**🕯 🕯**

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

YE S PLEASE OH MY GOD

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

THIS WOULD BE THEIR FIRST AWARD SHOW TOGETHER IF THEY DO ATTEND 🥺🥺🥺🥺 

———

“You ready for the chaos tonight, Spaghetti?” Eddie groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“I swear if you call me that out there, I will divorce you so f—“ He was cut off suddenly, by Richie’s lips. Which was just  _ wow _ , every single time. Richie was kissing him, the love of his life was kissing him. 

His  _ husband  _ was kissing him. 

It’s only been a month since their impromptu Vegas wedding, and Eddie knows for a fact he’ll never get tired of referring to Richie as his husband. That thought makes him smile as he pulls away from Richie to stare at him instead. Undoubtedly, with the biggest heart eyes.

Yeah, he fucking saw Bill’s tweet. The picture of him looking absolutely  _ gone  _ for Richie. A picture, Eddie will admit (only to himself of course), he loves. But it only gave Richie the ammunition he needed to tease him mercilessly about it for a solid hour.

Worst hour of his life.

_ “Aww babe, you loved me so much back then. That’s so embarrassing.” He was leaning back against the hotel bed’s headboard and smirking; the picture was pulled up on his phone’s screen. The asshole had saved it and spammed the Loser’s group chat with it, just minutes before. Eddie had huffed in annoyance after the chat had flooded with teasing messages from his so-called friends.  _

_ He wanted to throw Richie’s phone out the window.  _

_ And maybe choke him. _

_ “And you wrote a fucking comedy special about me three months into our relationship,” Eddie argued, bringing his hand up close to his face in an almost karate chop-like move and glared at his husband’s (!) smug face. What fucking leg up did Richie seriously think he had on him?! What the fuck?  _

_ Richie cleared his throat and stared dumbly at him. “So what’s your point?”  _

_ Eddie only sputtered in response.  _

Bill was a motherfucker. 

“You’re doing it again,” Richie beamed at him.

Eddie huffed but smiled nonetheless. “I know,” He shook his head, “You know I can’t help it.” 

“Promise me you’ll never stop?” Richie grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Eddie glanced at their joined hands for second, seeing Richie’s wedding ring gleam in the low light, coming from the various lights shining through the back and side windows of the limo they were currently riding in.

Heading to their first award show as a couple. 

And again— _ just wow _ .

He squeezed Richie’s hand. “I promise.” 

“Hey, let’s get fucking married.” Richie blurted out and Eddie laughed, rolling his eyes.

“We’re already married, barely just a month ago, remember?” Eddie brought his hand up to knock playfully on Richie’s head. “Or are you already losing it babe? Do we need to go to the doctor’s, old man? Get you checked up, just in case?” He teased.

Richie chuckled as he reached for his hand to pull it down to his lips. Placing a chaste kiss on his wrist. “You’re such a fucking brat sometimes,” Richie mutters and before Eddie could protest, he pulled him in for another kiss. One that made Eddie wish they just skipped tonight’s award show and instead, stayed home and cuddled on the couch. 

Richie pulled away this time and leaned his forehead against his. “I just love you so much, Eds,” He paused and kissed the tip of his nose before continuing, “I would marry you a hundred more times if you let me.” Eddie felt his heart drift in response to his words. 

“I love you too,” He nodded, staring into Richie’s adoring eyes. Eddie swears, he would never get tired at the sight. “And I would let you, just so you know.” 

———

**E! News ✔️ @enews**

Look who we stumbled into on the red carpet! We talked with Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier tonight at the #Emmys 🎭 Ever wonder how their twitter ‘feud’ started? Watch Now ❤️ #reddie [clip starts off showing a blonde woman holding a microphone, while dressed glamorously in an elegant sheer pink gown, to match the occasion.

**Brenda:** We’re here live at the Emmys tonight, hanging by the red carpet where some of your favorite stars here tonight, are walking and—oh my god! Look who’s here! [ _ She jumps excitedly, looking to her right, seeing Richie and Eddie approaching the platform]  _ Hello gentlemen, how are you doing tonight?

**Eddie:** [ _ Grinning politely at Brenda _ ] We’re doing fin—

**Richie:** [ _ Greeting Brenda enthusiastically and waving to the camera after _ ] Fan-fucking-tastic! Oh fuck, am I allowed to curse?

**Eddie:** [ _ Rolls his eyes _ ] Please excuse my husband.

**Brenda:** Oh please! He’s fine. [ _ she chuckles _ ] And speaking of husband, congratulations on your wedding! 

[ _ They both grin and thank her _ ]

**Brenda:** How does it feel to be the internet’s favorite celebrity couple?

**Eddie:** We are?

**Richie:** Twitter loves us [ _ he winks at the camera _ ]

**Brenda:** That they do. “Reddie” trended on twitter a couple of times these past few months. The first time being when the both of you started interacting online—which was, can I just say, an iconic day. What made you start all of this Eddie?

**Eddie:** Oh wow, [ _ he chuckles nervously _ ] I wasn’t really starting anything that night. I was just bored, so I turned to twitter and asked them what I should watch that night and one of my followers suggested this asshole’s [ _ points his thumb at Richie _ ] special so I was like ‘okay, whatever!’

**Richie:** I was away on tour at the time, and he missed my stupid face. His words, not mine. 

[ _ Brenda ‘aww’s’ _ ]

**Eddie:** [ _ He elbows Richie and grumbles when Richie just pulls him closer by throwing his arms around his waist, hugging him against his chest. Eddie lovingly shakes his head and relaxes against him. _ ] Anyways, I just live-tweeted insults while watching it and I guess people took that seriously...[ _ Eddie smirks _ ]

**Richie:** [ _ He laughs and nods _ ] And I responded! And it just became this back-and-forth thing between us. Everyone seemed to like it.

**Brenda:** They do! Fans quickly came up with ‘Reddie’ and haven’t calmed down about the two of you since. They’re always quick to freak out over simple tweets, and even paparazzi shots! Did you, at all, expect that reaction from the internet? 

**Richie:** We’re hot together! Of course we did! 

**Eddie:** Please shut up, oh my god…[ _ Eddie leans his head fully back, to properly glare at Richie from his position against his chest. Richie just stares down and beams at him. _ ] 

**Brenda:** I’m really feeling the love here tonight. Okay guys, I won’t keep you here any longer, go mingle on the red carpet!

[ _ They part to shake her hand and go to step down from the platform _ ]

**Brenda:** Congrats on your nomination tonight Eddie!

**Eddie:** Thank you again.

**Brenda:** [ _ Turns to the camera _ ] And that was Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak! This year, Eddie was nominated for ‘Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series’ and if he wins, it'll be his second Emmy win in his career. What an accomplishment! I’m rooting for you tonight Eddie!

The clip ends.]

———

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

WAIT WIST WJIDOEJDODJRK FUCK FUCKCMFOKFKDJDK

_ Replying to  _ **@romanovandaway**

**Baby ‘not’ in the corner 🌈 @romanovandaway**

IT WORKED SNDJEJKDJE AND IM CRYING NOW THANKS AGAIN REDDIE SJDJJD

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Rachel 💋 @toziersfivehead**

FUCKFUCKFUFKUCFKFUCKFJFKF WHY ARE THEY SO FUCKING CUTE FOR THIS ISNT ALOWED SNDJEJDK 💖😭💖😭😍💖😍

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Dani 💅 @daniphantom**

I WASNT REDDIE IW ASNT REDDIE WAI RSJJESKEEJRRK FUUUUUCK LOOK AT THEM 🥺😍🥺😍🥺😍🥺😍🥺😍🥺

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Trina Blake 🍭 @Eddiekaspbrakd**

RICHIE HOLDING ONTO EDDIE!!?!??!!?!! EDDIE LEANING BACK AGAINST HIM ?!?!?!??!? EDDIE’S SECRET SMILE WHEN RICHIE SQUEEZES HIM !??!?!?!?!!!?!!?!?? IM CALLING THE FUCKING POLICE [screenshot of someone typing 911 onto a microwave]

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Emma Lemma Demma @periyacht**

HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SOMETHING SO FUCK8NG BEUATIFUL WTFFFFF THEY HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING THIS ADORBALE SKDKSJEOE

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Ursula 💀 @ursulathegoddess**

HOW DO I TATTOO A VIDEO ONTO MY FOREHEAD IM NOT KIDDING I KSDKJDKDDODJD 

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Rancid Peen 👻 @blakebelively**

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP MY HEART CANNOT FUCKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE RICHIES RIGHT THEY ARE HOT TOGETHER FUCKSKAJEKEJDJEJ 🥵🥵💕💕💕💜

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**RichieRichieRichie 💗💗 @tozierhozier**

THEY LOOK SO HAPPY OMGOGMGOGMGIGMGM IM GONNA THROW A TABLE HOW DO I MAKE SURE THAT THEY ALWAYS ARE HAPPY 🥺🥺🥺THEY SO FUCKING DESERVE THIS I LOVE MY DADS 💝💝

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Scarlett 🎈 @Lettersofmwah**

IMAGINE ME NOT BURSTING INTO TEARS AFTER WATCHING THIS NSKREJDKJR GOD I LOVE THEM SO MUCN NOBODY ELSE COMPARES TO THESE MEN 🥺😭😭🥺😭

———

**E! News ✔️ @enews**

Handsome as ever! Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak stepped onto the red carpet and took a few shots together tonight at the #Emmys 🎭 😍 #reddie [four pictures showing Richie and Eddie posing together. In each one, they’re happily smiling at the cameras...except for the last when Richie suddenly decided to kneel down and get on one knee and kiss Eddie’s right hand. Eddie’s covering his face with his left hand in embarrassment, though you can see a smile peeking through.]

_ Replying to  _ **@enews**

**Richie Tozier rights @RTforthewin**

Eddie looks so good here! Cute 😍

_ Replying to  _ **@RTforthewin** and  **@enews**

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

Lmaoooo don’t act like we will forget these tweets [screenshots of @RTforthewin ‘s tweets, all hating on Eddie and saying negative things about him being a homewrecker]

**Sweet Dee 🌙 @ohmandybaby**

LMAO OKAY 🤩 [screenshot showing that @RTforthewin had blocked them]

———

Quoted  **@enews** ‘s tweet

**Eddie Tozier ✔️ @EddieT**

Eddie Tozier* actually 😇

_ Replying to  _ **@EddieT**

**Eddie Tozier’s Husband 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier**

😎😎 #mrskdontinteract 

———

Eddie Tozier was a trending topic on twitter by the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Tozier did win his second Emmy that night 😉 BECAUSE HE DESERVES IT ❤️❤️
> 
> Just wow! I cannot even begin to describe just how much Im grateful for every single one of you who left a kudos or a kind comment cheering me along and providing suggestions! I’m not kidding when I say that this fic was a joint effort because a lot of you gave me ideas to add in here that I never would’ve thought of! So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. Y’all rock! 
> 
> It means so much to me that people enjoyed this fic so much (enough to bookmark it!) 💕💕 that they tuned in for every update! I hope y’all enjoyed this last chapter 💛 and I hope all of you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> Stay tuned for more from this reddie 😉 and another social media version coming soon! I can’t wait to write more for R+E 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
